EL GUARDAESPALDAS
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: Los sentimientos tanto tiempo guardados, pueden en algún momento salir a flote, y dejarte, ¿descontrolado? Euchan (Kagome) lo descubrirá de la peor manera
1. Chapter 1

_Tanto mantener los sentimientos reprimidos, ¿estos en algún momento pueden despertar?_

**EL GUARDAESPALDAS**

El joven salía apresurado de aquel lugar, siendo escoltado por dos jóvenes, uno más alto que el otro, mientras tanto frente a la limusina esperaba una joven quien abría ya la puerta haciendo ingresar al joven que era resguardado, antes de cerrarse la puerta se escucha un disparo que se estrella en ella, haciendo que esta se cierre rápidamente y por inercia los jóvenes se esconden a los costados del vehículo, con las armas prestas esperando otro disparo, que no tardó en ser escuchado y… sentido.

Uno de los jóvenes cae al suelo, su compañero se acerca a comprobar su estado descubriendo que este ya estaba muerto por el certero disparo que le dio en la cabeza. La joven que se había logrado escabullir al interior del auto ordenaba al piloto que arrancara de inmediato. El otro joven guardaespaldas, logra subir en medio de una lluvia de disparos, siendo herido en una de las piernas

- ¡esto es el colmo! – exclama el joven ojidorado, - hasta cuando tengo que estar sufriendo esto?, no hay forma de acabarlo?

La joven sonríe irónicamente, moviendo graciosamente la cabeza, cuyos cabellos castaños ondean libremente con el movimiento

- eso es a causa de la fama que tienes Inuyasha, y, es una suerte que te la hallas librado por un pelo

- keh! Si tú lo dices – responde con sarcasmo, cerrando los ojos con fastidio-llevemos a éste al hospital más cercano, y por favor dile a Miroku, que busque gente más profesional; por que con estos…

- ya, - mira al chofer - ya lo escuchaste

- roger

El chofer asienta con la cabeza en señal de aprobación errumbado velozmente hacia un hospital más cercano

Ágilmente la castaña digita en su blackberry enviando un mensaje, que en cuestión de segundos la respuesta le llega, a lo cual ella esboza una amplia sonrisa

- petición hecha. Miroku dice que te buscará lo mejor de lo mejor

- por algo – se repantiga en el asiento - percibe lo que percibe, Sango. Ambos son mis agentes, se supone que tienen que buscarlo, no?

Sango, lo mira de soslayo, esbozando una sonrisa. Si, lo sabía, a él no había forma de contentarlo, siempre tiene que ser lo mejor, siempre había sido así, desde que lo conocía… hacia ya como… diez, si, diez largos años

Claro, que tenía sus ventajas trabajar para él. Vivía cómodamente en una hermosa mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, rodeada por un hermoso bosque y un pequeño lago con peces multicolores, donde junto con Miroku, solían ir de picnic y disfrutar de agradables momentos. Pero desde hace unos cinco años atrás el joven ojidorado, fue lanzado al estrellato; ya que fue "descubierto" por un cazatalentos, ya que la apariencia exótica y salvaje del joven era ideal para los anuncios publicitarios; eso fue su despegue, ya que a partir de ahí no pararon los contratos para modelaje: fotos, pasarelas, también incursionó en el cine, como actor secundario, lo cual a la academia agradó mucho ganándose un reconocimiento especial, y por ende no faltaron los contratos para hacer las películas, novelas y demás siendo el actor principal.

Como siempre ocurría, la fama trae peligros, ya que no sólo era en las películas sino también en su vida real. No faltaron las amenazas en contra de su vida por parte de novios celosos, esposos o, caso contrario de jóvenes modelos con las que salía un tiempo, luego que se cansaba de ellas las dejaba; lo conocía muy bien, nunca rechazaba los placeres, sean estos de cualquier tipo; aunque no era del tipo promiscuo, pero…, como él siempre decía : "si hay una oportunidad, nunca la rechaces"; y vaya que si lo hacía, y junto con Miroku que era su compañero de correrías, lo disfrutaban y mucho, ya que en cada reunión que tenían los tres, salían contando sus "aventuras"; a pesar de su creciente malestar, por parte de ella, claro.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos al llegar al hospital donde ya los esperaban las enfermeras, y son rápidamente atendidos

Lejos de ahí, una escena muy similar se repetía, a orillas de una carretera que limitaba con un hermoso bosque. Un joven corría velozmente, sorteando hábilmente los obstáculos que encontraba en su camino al estar persiguiendo a un hombre que había intentado secuestrar a una joven de alta posición económica, ya que su padre era un magnate financiero, y también debido a su posición en la política.

La joven heredera miraba angustiada en la dirección en la que su guardaespaldas había corrido, él le había dejado a cargo de otros dos jóvenes para que la custodiaran. La joven era de largos y sedosos cabellos azabaches como las alas de un cuervo y de mirar triste, y talvez algo fríos, actitudes que resguardaban y ocultaban sus sentimientos, y el temor de ser lastimada emocionalmente; de apariencia algo frágil y delicada, acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que le apetecía; ella era la que generalmente dejaba a sus pretendientes, por encontrarlos sosos, y aburridos, ella buscaba acción, algo que la hiciera vibrar, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Se sentía atraída a su joven guardaespaldas, pero él hasta el momento no había caído en sus "garras" y esto, para ella era una ofensa, una grave ofensa

- vámonos, él ya nos dará alcance

Diciendo esto, da media vuelta y se dirige hacia su automóvil, seguida de cerca por sus guardias, subiendo a éste y emprendiendo la marcha.

Por su parte, el joven motivo de su inquietud corría esquivando los obstáculos naturales del lugar, su corta melena azabache ondeaba al viento debido a la velocidad que llevaba, ajusta sus gafas de "sol" y su espectro visual cambia, logrando localizar a su enemigo que intentaba en vano ocultarse detrás de un robusto roble. Vestía un traje sastre de color negro, saco y pantalón, de una tela suave y liviana, lo que le permitía tener mayor libertad y movimiento. Rodea el tronco del árbol dándole alcance al infractor; éste al verlo se lanza sobre él creyendo que lo había sorprendido, esquivando el golpe. Empiezan a pelear, demostraba con su agilidad y destreza que no tenía rival, su habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, es inigualable, era algo que él disfrutaba. Se movía felinamente, esquivaba los golpes algo lentos por parte de su oponente mientras que él los conectaba con fuerza y precisión.

Una vez que lo tuvo por completo bajo su merced, con una fina daga apoyada en su cuello, comenzó el interrogatorio, claro que antes ya le había inyectado una pequeña dosis de una poderosa droga que lo haría cantar, si eso fuera preciso, hasta canciones que él no supiera

- habla ya! - espetó furioso, mientras ejercía presión en el cuello, una fina línea de sangre corría por el – quien te mandó?

- no sé a..a quien …te refieres? – contestó con temor el infractor

- vamos, a otro perro con ese hueso – refutó el guardaespaldas – alguien te ha pagado para atacar a la señorita Aikawa, y me dirás quien es; o, prefieres ir a contárselo a Kami. Tú decides

Al sentir más la presión en su cuello y que ya no es solamente una línea de sangre la que escurría, con voz temblorosa intenta excusarse

- no … no lo sé, solo me enviaron una nota y un cheque a una cuenta con una cantidad nada despreciable, en la que me decían a quien tenia que acabar, y como sabrás debido a la situación económica en que se está… pues no lo rechacé. Si quieres comprobarlo, registra mi bolsillo del pantalón, del lado izquierdo

- si me estas mintiendo…

Arrastró las sílabas con una amenaza velada en ellas, provocando que el asesino temblara solo de imaginarlo

El guardaespaldas rápidamente registra el pantalón encontrando el cheque, de un rápido vistazo lo revisa, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo

- esto queda como evidencia – escucha a lo lejos el ulular de las sirenas – como siempre la policía llega tarde – se incorpora, le hace una seña a manera de despedida, con una sonrisa y con voz algo lúgubre – ahí te dejo, espero que no halla represalias, y no se te ocurra buscarme, ni acercarte de nuevo a la joven, o, esas líneas se ensancharán aún más. Supongo que no querrás morir, verdad?

El asesino asienta rápidamente, dando a entender que le ha comprendido. El joven al escuchar más cerca las sirenas de las patrullas se aleja rápidamente del lugar, no le gustaba toparse con los polizontes, puesto que no se llevaba muy bien con éstos, ya que debido a su profesión se los había tenido que encontrar reiteradas veces, y el resultado de estos encuentros no fueron nada agradables, al menos para él, que siempre le molestaban por el tipo de métodos que utilizaba en su "trabajo".

Saca su celular para realizar una llamada…

- si, si papá; yo estoy bien – respondía la joven Aikawa – Euchan ya se ha hecho cargo de todo, seguro que pronto te dará los informes – escucha atentamente a su interlocutor – si, seguro. Yo también. Nos vemos

Cuelga el auricular, y camina en el interior de la habitación como león enjaulado. Miles de ideas cruzan por su mente, imágenes que la llenan de zozobra y temor por su joven guardaespaldas

- Euchan, en donde estás? – susurra melancólicamente.

Luego, sonríe, pues sabe que su guardaespaldas sabe cuidarse muy bien, y que el dueño de sus pensamientos pronto, muy pronto estará a su lado. Como si fuera obra de su mente lo siente entrar en la mansión. Ella sale corriendo a darle alcance, antes de toparse con él en la sala, detiene su agitado avance, y manteniendo su aparente frialdad termina de acercarse, se detiene en la puerta viendo como el joven terminaba de llamar a alguien, y la miraba atentamente. Ella siente una punzada en su corazón, temía que estuviera llamando a alguna mujer

- dando tus informes?, - su voz suena con un dejo de celos - o llamando a tu … novia?

- ni uno – esboza una sonrisa - ni lo otro, - esta situación le resultaba jocosa - Kikyou sama; son cosas… mías. Usted, se encuentra bien?

El tono de voz que había usado le resultaba inquietante, parecía que disfrutaba verla así, esto la exasperaba considerablemente, pero debía mantenerse altiva y orgullosa, ella no podía hacerle una escena de celos, al fin y al cabo no eran nada, mas que jefe y empleado, pero claro, que le gustaría que fueran algo… más

- si, no me ocurrió nada,… - bajó la mirada, trató de no mostrarse inquieta – salvo el susto – lo mira, anhelando alguna muestra de afecto – y, tú?

Euchan arquea una ceja interrogativamente, debido a sus gafas de sol Kikyou no podía ver que expresión divertida que tenían sus ojos.

- "que se a creído ésta para tutearme?, cuando sepas la verdad, ese deseo, que percibo se derrumbará" – pensó antes de emitir su respuesta – Kikyou- sama, me encuentro bien, no se preocupe, y por favor, no pierda su status, usted es mi jefa y yo su empleado, por lo tanto, el respeto debe ser por ambas partes. No lo cree así?

Esa respuesta la desubica, y duda al contestar, su expresión es de molestia, se repone rápidamente

- si, tiene razón, disculpe si lo molesté, Euchan-kun

Iba a contestar cuando siente el vibrador de su celular, lo saca del bolsillo y al reconocer la llamada, sonríe, dando media vuelta se aleja de ella

- con permiso, debo de atender una llamada

Euchan no llega a ver el semblante descompuesto de Kikyou, que muestra un rictus de furia, da media vuelta y se aleja a sus aposentos.

Esa noche, el señor Aikawa, Mizuno Aikawa ingresaba a la casa hecho una furia, y no era para menos, su mejor hombre, su mano derecha había sido detenido al comprobarse que él era el había ordenado el secuestro de su hija; revisaba los papeles que habían llegado a sus manos horas antes. Kikyou lo vé ingresar a su despacho y ella lo sigue en silencio. Cierra la puerta tras de sí. Su padre se encontraba ya sentado detrás de su imponente escritorio, ella no entendía porque pero ese escritorio siempre lo vio así; con la mejor de sus sonrisas se le acerca

- Padre, que es lo que te tiene tan trastornado?

- Eh? – sale de su abstracción. Es un hombre no muy mayor, de semblante tranquilo, de cabellos negros como la noche, a igual que sus ojos; sonríe cálidamente – hija, disculpa, estoy si, echo una furia. – ella lo mira interrogante – te acuerdas de Onigumo Takewachi?

- S...si, creo que si, no es el segundo al mando ?

- Pues ese mismo, él es el que se atrevió a contratar a un asesino para que te secuestrara

- Pero – no sale de la sorpresa – con que afán? No lo entiendo

- Ni yo mismo lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo entenderlo. Él me confesó que estaba enamorado de ti, y que tú lo habías despreciado. Lo consideraste poca cosa

- Es un idiota, con letras mayúsculas y tamaño familiar, papá. Venir de improviso a decirme que yo seré su mujer, y que ya lo tenía todo listo para fin de semana! Como crees que me sentí? Indignada, furiosa por su atrevimiento más, sin antes haberme consultado, y también sin haberme cortejado

Su padre estalla en carcajadas ante el comentario que le brindó su hija, pero sobre todo por su semblante. Ella se enfurece aún más

- PAPA! – exclama furiosa – que no tiene nada de hilarante y si mucho de indignante, en vez de que me apoyes te carcajeas, me ofendes!

Se cruza de brazos haciendo un puchero. Su padre que a duras penas se había logrado contener, al verla así nuevamente se carcajea, agarrándose del estómago. Su rictus es de furia, tanto así que hasta se puede sentir el aura de fuego que la rodeaba

- Lo siento, mucho hija – respira profundo para contenerse – pero me causó mucha gracia en la forma que lo dijiste, pero tú tienes la culpa – la abraza, su semblante cambia – tú, tienes la peculiaridad de hacerme cambiar el estado de mi carácter, contigo no hay forma de estar molesto mucho tiempo.

- me alegro por eso – sonríe tiernamente

- Y, cambiando de tema donde está Euchan?

- Hace mucho que salió, pero no dijo donde, y estoy preocupada por él

- Él? Dijiste Él? – pregunta arqueando una ceja

- Si, que tiene que le diga así? – pregunta extrañada

- Ja! Ay! Hija si que tienes tus ocurrencias – mueve con pesar su cabeza

- A que te refieres?

- Que Euchan no es un él, es una ella

- Q… QU..QUE QUE? – exclama asombrada, extrañada

- Qué, nunca te diste cuenta?

- pues no, nunca lo noté

- jmjm! Su nombre real es Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome

- pero… porque actúa como chico? No será gay?

- debido a su profesión, si dijera que es una chica, tú crees que le darían trabajo?

- pues,… creo que no

- ahí lo tienes, y no, no es gay, además, ella ya partió. – su hija lo mira acongojada – Es imposible que lo retuviera más tiempo, siempre es así. Cumple con su deber y se vá, no le gusta crear vínculos sentimentales para con las personas para las que trabaja. Fuera del pago que recibe, no acepta algo más

Kikyou se tumba en el sillón que se encontraba más cercano a ella, con un semblante muy triste

- Eso quiere… decir, que ya no la volveré a ver?

- Tal vez, en alguna oportunidad. Pero quiera Kami, que no se encuentren como rivales de amor

Sin saber las palabras expresadas por el señor Aikawa serían proféticas

._.*.*._.*-*._,*-*

Lejos de ahí, en una habitación en el piso 15, de un tranquilo edificio, el joven en cuestión salía de la ducha, cubierta solo con una bata. Sacude su cabeza haciendo que minúsculas gotas de agua salgan despedidas por la fuerza ejercida, parpadea varias veces, por si acaso se encontraran en sus largas y negras pestañas algunas de éstas, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate observan el lugar, una habitación sencilla pero acogedora, no podía tener mucho, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba fuera.

Esboza una suave sonrisa enmarcada por unos labios de tonos rosas no muy gruesos ni delgados tampoco, de grácil y esbelta figura. Vá hasta la cocina, acercándose al refrigerador de donde extrae una botella de yogurt, el cual bebe de la misma, mientras se dirige hacia la pequeña sala de star. Abre su laptop, la cual teclea como virtuosa pianista para ver si tenía algún mensaje, sonríe al ver que la necesitaban nuevamente

- vaya!, vaya, parece que no podré descansar – sonríe dulcemente – me conviene estar en actividad, pero sobre todo por engrosar la "billetera" – frunce el ceño – chispas! Tengo que llamar a casa!

Cierra con algo de violencia la computadora, y se aleja rumbo a su habitación

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*

Un joven de cabellera caoba algo larga, atado en un coleta baja, de ojos azules y mirar dulce y seductor, alto y buen mozo, caminaba rápidamente hacia una habitación donde ya su interlocutor lo esperaba impaciente. Abre la puerta y lo vé

- ya estoy aquí

- ya era tiempo, Miroku – reprende el ojidorado

- vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, Inuyasha – se acerca a un mullido sofá donde toma asiento, mientras Inuyasha servía dos copas de menta, antes de sentarse también, le alcanza una de ellas – por qué tanto alboroto?

Inuyasha lo mira molesto, haciendo una mueca de fastidio

- y todavía lo preguntas? Es que, acaso no lo sabes, o, te estas haciendo el idiota?

- sin ofensas amigo. – bebe un sorbo de su bebida – si, ya me enteré de lo que pasó

- esos torpes que contratas no sirven para nada, ni siquiera pueden protegerse así mismos – refunfuña molesto

Miroku escupe su bebida debido al tono que el ojidorado había usado, eso le sonaba a una amenaza velada, se estremece, sospechando que su cabeza estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

- lo siento – se limpia el líquido del mentón – lograron atrapar al agresor?

- no te digo que son unos inútiles! – gruñe molesto – solo atinaron a esconderse por miedo a los disparos, ni siquiera fueron a buscar al agresor! Parece que sólo les interesaba su pellejo!

Arroja con furia el vaso contra la chimenea, donde se estrella haciéndose añicos, recuesta su cabeza en el respaldar del sillón, resopla tratando de calmar su temperamento. Miroku entendía a su amigo, deja la copa vacía sobre la mesita de centro para luego girar y encararlo

- son jóvenes, deberías entenderlos Inuyasha

- si – lo mira de lado – eso lo sé, pero uno de ellos murió, así que te encargarás de enviar el cuerpo a sus padres con una buena indemnización por el tiempo de servicio. Busca a otro, que sea el mejor

- Sango ya me lo dijo, pero la persona que necesitas está en estos momentos está ocupado

- pues… ofrécele más de lo que le están dando!

- ya lo hice, y se disculpó porque ya había aceptado otro "encargo"

- maldición! Me frustra que no hagan lo que pido! – golpea con saña la mesa central que se cimbrea debido al golpe, haciendo que los objetos que en ella había se tambalearan – es que nadie piensa en mi?

Miroku iba a contestar alguna imprecación, pero se abstiene a hacerlo. Se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida al verlo coger una pequeña estatua

- recuerda que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor Inuyasha, no seas egocéntrico ni engreído, pero haré lo posible por conseguirte alguien quien te cuide

- ¡eres…eres…! – le arroja la estatua que se estrella en la puerta, puesto que Miroku ya había salido – cobarde!

La puerta se entreabre y Miroku se asoma tímidamente

- no es que sea un cobarde, solamente es que aprecio mi cabeza, suficiente ya es con los golpes que recibo por parte de Sango

Y antes de que algo más se estrelle en ella la puerta se cierra. Inuyasha miraba atónito a su amigo, pero al recordar sus palabras e imaginarse la situación termina estallando en carcajadas

- es agradable de vez en cuando escuchar sus risas, a pesar de que sea a costillas mías – una sonrisa aflora en el rostro de Miroku – bien, seguiré insistiendo tengo que lograr que "él" trabaje para nosotros, sólo espero que ambos congenien, ya que Inuyasha tiene un "carácter" algo especial

Se encamina rápidamente por el pasillo para entrar en otra habitación donde una joven de melena castaña lo observaba curiosa

- mi amada Sango – le toma de la mano y le besa ésta – tengo que seguir insistiendo con "él"; recibiste alguna respuesta?

- lo mismo que tú, está ocupado, pero quedó que en cuanto terminara el "trabajo" vendrá con nosotros

- bueno – suspira resignado – al menos ya es algo. Entonces busquemos a otros mientras tanto

- utilicemos otra agencia, Miroku

- llamaré a Sesshoumaru, para ver que nos recomienda

- que? Eso no lo hagas! – exclama – si él averigua que es para su medio hermano, nos mandará a los peores, tú bien sabes como es el trato entre ellos. Ya los hemos gozados en todos estos años

- si – susurra – pero no tenemos de otra, pero no te preocupes no le diré que es para él, sino que alguien me preguntó

- bueno – mueve negativamente la cabeza apesadumbrada – espero que por los nervios no te trabes

- descuida, no lo haré

Lo ve ir hacia el teléfono y comenzar ha hablar. Ella gira en el asiento y se dispone a observar por las pantallas de circuito cerrado que mantenía la vigilancia dentro de la mansión

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*

Kagome se estira cuan larga es en la mullida cama, sonríe abiertamente. No hacia mucho que había terminado un "trabajo", deshaciendo una conspiración en tráfico de armas, logrando encontrar a uno de los cabecillas, lamentablemente frunce el ceño al recordarlo, el principal había logrado escapar, pero ya tenía sus datos y esto pronto lo solucionaría. De ello dependía su buen nombre; desliza a un costado las suaves colchas que la cubrían incorporándose segundos después. Vestía un cómodo babydoll en tono melón suave de una tela delgada, no muy transparente que hacía que se vislumbrara su magnífico cuerpo, enfunda sus pies en unas zapatillas con apariencia felina y se dirige al baño tomando en el trayecto su bata

Minutos después salía ya fresca y renovada dispuesta ha emprender un nuevo "trabajo". Se dirige a la cocina a buscar "algo", abre el refrigerador y se da con la desagradable sorpresa de que no había nada, pero absolutamente nada. Si fuera posible, creería que podría encontrar telarañas en el

- Kuso! – lanza con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que todo tiemble - UPS! No debería expresarme así. La fuerza de la costumbre creo. Bien iré al súper a comprar algunos víveres, de laaaargo vencimiento

Suelta una carcajada, que parece el gorgojeo de un ave, así se dirige hacia su habitación.

Esa noche se escuchaban gritos provenientes de un estadio que era iluminado por grandes reflectores, gritos provenientes de miles de voces femeninas que coreaban al unísono un solo nombre "Inuyasha". Las jóvenes doncellas que ahí estaban miraban extasiadas al joven ojidorado que cantaba en esos momentos una bella melodía romántica, se escuchaban susurros, algún que otro grito de excitación, sobre el escenario se encontraban de todo tipo de cosas: flores, cartas amarradas a unas pequeñas piedras con cintas de colores, llaveros, brasieres y también algunas truzas

No entiendo como te perdí

Ahora estoy solo quien diría que por tu amor moriría

Quítame este dolor de esta triste soledad

Sálvame de este dolor

Regresa a mi

Al terminar de cantar, hay un grito generalizado. Las luces del escenario paulatinamente se van apagando, hasta que solo hay una que lo enfoca. Agita la mano el bullicio se calma

- gracias! Gracias por su asistencia, nos veremos muy pronto, ah! Y no dejen de comprar el siguiente álbum – hace una reverencia – gracias!

La luz se apaga se escucha un bullicio general. El público empieza a salir del lugar

Mientras en el interior del camarín InuYasha terminaba de cambiarse colocándose una sudadera color roja sobre unos jeans azules. Miroku ingresa al lugar

- nos vamos ya?

- si, estoy muerto. Lo que quiero es llegar a casa darme una ducha fría y dormir plácidamente lo que queda de la noche

- me parece que eso no será posible – escucha la voz de Sango que entraba en ese instante – tienes una conferencia de prensa en el hall del hotel Smithson

Inuyasha se recuesta en el respaldar de la silla que ocupaba, con un gesto de decepción y aburrimiento, cubriéndose los ojos con la toalla

- no pudiste buscar otro horario, Sango?

- esta conferencia fue concertada hace ya mas de una semana, y, tú no protestaste por ello

- es que – levanta la cabeza, la toalla cae sobre sus piernas, la mira con el ceño fruncido – no me imagine que este concierto acabara tan tarde. Realmente estoy muerto, no literalmente, por supuesto

Observan a Miroku que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado, puesto que su atención estaba dirigida hacia un documento que tenía entre sus manos. Sango se le acerca y lee por encima de su hombro

- no te quedes callado Miroku, díselo

- qué es lo que tiene que decirme, Sango?

Miroku solo suspira resignado, voltea a enfrentarlo

- pues lo que tengo aquí, es otra amenaza de muerte

- otra? – se incorpora rápidamente y le quita el papel – es que nunca piensa dejarme en paz? Realmente, esto me esta cansando.

En el susodicho papel decía lo siguiente: "desde donde menos lo esperes la muerte te llegará. Cuida tus espaldas, Inuyasha"

- Miroku! Ordena que revisen la limusina minuciosamente, y aquí adentro también

- roger

Sango ya había alertado a seguridad, y en esos instantes ingresaban varios guardias, y su propia guardia de seguridad, Miroku les da las órdenes y juntos salen. Sango a su vez ayudaba a los que habían quedado ahí. Ella mira de reojo a Inuyasha, notando su semblante preocupado. Las notas recibidas siempre eran lo mismo, pero no había forma de hacerle un seguimiento, ya que eran hechas con recortes de papel, y no había huellas que delataran quién lo hacía, si era un hombre o una mujer. Había muchas posibilidades, muchos sospechosos, no hay forma de reducir la cantidad. Realmente necesitaban a un verdadero profesional que los ayudara a descubrir lo que estaba pasando antes de que el joven se volviera loco con la presión

- suspende la entrevista Sango, - se rasca la cabeza, desesperado – no, mejor no, iremos

- pero, Inuyasha… - lo mira absorta – no te parece una imprudencia?

- si hacemos, lo que creo que está pensando – la mira ceñudo – creerá que ya ganó, y no le daré ese gusto. Por supuesto que no!

- bien, entonces… vamos

Todo el grupo sale de la habitación, Miroku esperaba afuera con la puerta del auto abierta esperando a que él llegara.

En ese momento Kagome, vestida con unos snickers negros, zapatillas, y una polera demasiado grande, y sus inseparables lentes de "sol", caminaba despreocupadamente por el lugar, no sabía a que se debía el movimiento, puesto que observaba a una multitud de chicas y también algunos chicos esperando la salida de "alguien". Ella rodea el grupo pasando cerca del auto, Miroku y ella intercambian miradas, ella ladea el rostro ignorándolo por completo, cuando siente una opresión en el pecho avisándole que algo está por suceder un evento nada agradable. Coloca las bolsas en el suelo, y acomoda sus lentes, el cual cambia de un espectro normal a modo de visión nocturna gama, observa el lugar pero no vé nada sospechoso, hasta cuando escucha el disparo…

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen. Historia sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo dos **

La bombarda estalla en miles de colores siendo sucedida por otras más. Un joven de dorada mirada, algo fría, y peliplateado observaba el estallido de estos. Sus ojos reflejan destellos de colores. Mira hacia atrás de él encontrando una banca en la cual toma asiento. Esboza una suave sonrisa al ver pasar los carros alegóricos con diferentes motivos

─ "hace cuanto había llegado ahí?" – piensa el ojidorado

Era cierto. Hacía ya como una semana que estaba en esa ciudad. Estaban celebrando el "año nuevo" y coincidió con la presentación de su nuevo libro.

Una joven de cabellos del color del ébano. Ojos del mismo color de una mirada dulce e inocente. Alta y de grácil figura. Se le acerca tímidamente sosteniendo un libro entre sus brazos. El rubor cubre sus mejillas al verlo ahí tan imponente como atractivo. Exhala un suspiro. Al fin estaba cerca de su "amor platónico".

Jamás se lo hubiera creído si alguien le habría dicho que lo iba a conocer personalmente. Vuelve a suspirar para darse valor y poder de terminar de acercarse para solicitarle un autógrafo

Sesshoumaru se siente observado. Así que ladea el rostro, encontrando unas bellas piernas muy bien torneadas, sigue subiendo por la ropa se da cuenta que la joven a quien tenía delante no es de esas chicas plásticas y que son "todo" menos sinceras y sencillas. Sigue subiendo. Hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto al percatarse que la joven llevaba un libro pegado al pecho, lo que no le permitía "ver" su "generoso pecho" (si es que no estaba errado). Sigue subiendo encontrando un dulce y atractivo rostro. Unos labios sensuales de un tono rosa. Una nariz respingada y pequeña y unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche, que lo cautivaron al instante. Enmarcados por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras a igual que su cabello

Toda ella exudaba ternura y candidez. Pudo darse cuenta que su melena no era muy larga, cuando mucho le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. En suma es una hermosa mujer. Sonríe con calidez, notando que ella se había puesto roja

─ ¿s… señor Taisho? – pregunta tímidamente – no lo interrumpo…señor?

─ no… no, señorita…¿?

─- me llamo Saotome Rin, señor. Me haría el honor de firmarme este libro, ¿por favor?

El observa que ella le alcanzaba el libro en cuestión. Con una tímida sonrisa.

A lo cual accede, cogiendo el libro y extrae del costado izquierdo de su chaqueta un lapicero. Abre la tapa del libro. La mira

─ ¿para quién?

Ella sonríe tontamente, poniéndose aún más roja de lo que ya estaba

─ es para… mí, señor Taisho

El hace un movimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación. Rin lo observa atenta estampar su firma, segundos después él le devuelve el libro. Ella lo recibe, esboza una tímida sonrisa

─ gra… gracias

─ no es por nada

Ella hace una inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida. Da media vuelta para irse. Él inmediatamente se pone de pie tomándola de la muñeca. Lo cual hace que ella lo mire confundida

─ espera… aún no te vayas. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café, y poder conversar un momento?

─ pero ud. Es un hombre muy ocupado, y además estará siempre rodeado por hermosas mujeres. No puede tener ningún interés en querer hablar conmigo

─ ayúdame a romper con la rutina, señorita Saotome. Ya estoy aburrido que siempre me acompañen "chicas plásticas". Siempre con un buen físico, pero – se toca la cabeza – pero, sin nada acá arriba

Ella ríe ante ese comentario. Para él esa risa tiene el sonido más hermoso que haya escuchado en toda su larga existencia

─ entonces… ¿vamos?

Le extiende la mano, a lo cual ella duda unos instantes. Luego hace una señal de asentimiento y la toma. Y así tomados de la mano salen de ese lugar llevándola hacia un restaurante que se encontraba a un par de cuadras de donde estaban.

Ingresan al local que en esos momentos no se encontraba tan lleno. Se dirigen hacia un extremo de la habitación donde encontraron una mesa desocupada. Como todo un caballero retira la silla para que ella tome asiento, luego él hace lo propio. Un joven camarero se acerca con la carta entregándoselas

─ ¿que te apetecería tomar?

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*

La gente ahí reunida se tira al suelo al volver a escuchar otro disparo. Kagome no se inmuta ante esto. Solo frunce el ceño

─ ¡Kuso! Si sólo hubiera traído mis armas – susurra para sí, luego mira a las personas que se encontraban ahí – ¡MÁRCHENSE, RÁPIDO SI EN ALGO ESTIMAN SUS VIDAS!

Las personas no se dejan repetir la orden escapando de ahí, a excepción de los periodistas, que no querían perderse de nada. En ese momento salía Inuyasha rumbo a su limusina. Kagome vé dirigirse hacia su pecho la luz del láser, intuye que es a él a quién querían eliminar. Rápidamente se agacha sacando una lata de su bolsa. Se escucha nuevamente el sonido del disparo. Ella lanza al aire la lata y al mismo tiempo se lanza sobre él quitándolo de la línea de tiro. Todo esto sucede en cuestión de segundos. Segundos que sacan de balance a su propio equipo de guardaespaldas que con las armas en las manos se disponen a atacar al enemigo.

Las cámaras seguían todo el incidente

Ya en el suelo, ambos se miran, pero Inuyasha no puede saber de qué color son los ojos de esa persona que tenía entre sus brazos, debido a sus lentes oscuros, descubre una piel tersa, que con las luces que iluminaban el lugar la hacía ver algo espectral, mágico. Su mirada desciende viendo unos rasgos delicados, una nariz algo respingada y unos labios según él, apetecibles

Ella por su parte se pierde en ese mar dorado que la observaba atentamente. Sale del agarre y coge un arma que había caído cerca de ellos. Todo esto sucedía bajo una lluvia de balas. Ya que era por ambas partes.

─ ¡manténganse a cubierto! Esto no pinta nada bien – mira a los guardias – ¡cúbranme!

─ ¡OYE! ¡¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?! – le grita uno de los guardias de melena azabache

─ ¡déjalo! – su compañero lo mira, es un joven castaño de igual color de ojos se encoge de hombros - Mantengamos a raya al enemigo

Todos la ven alejarse sorteando los disparos, que en realidad fueron escasos, ya que el único interés era el joven ojidorado

─ pero… ¿a dónde va?

─ no lo sé – responde Miroku, ambos resguardados detrás del carro – solo espero que no le pase nada. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia una muerte

─ ¡arggh! Ya cállate Miroku! – exclama Sango que se encontraba detrás de ellos – no seas pájaro de mal agüero

De parte de los periodistas nadie se atrevía ni a hablar debido al temor que sentían. Solo se hacían notar que estaban ahí debido a los flashes, y a los reflectores de las cámaras

Kagome había logrado dar con el paradero del francotirador. Sonríe irónicamente al pensar en esta palabra. Ya que distaba enormemente de ello. Se acerca sigilosamente. Este no se había percatado de su presencia hasta cuando ya fue muy tarde. Puesto que solo siente un piquete en su cuello. Voltea y lo mira asustado

─ t-tú – exclama – ¿qué haces… aquí?

─ creo – sonríe de lado – que eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo – le da un golpe con la cacha de la pistola en la cabeza, desmayándolo – ¡kuso! A este tipo ya lo había mandado al calabozo. ¿Cómo es que lo dejaron salir? Aquí hay gato encerrado

Lo coge del cuello de su chaqueta y lo lleva arrastrándolo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban todos. La policía llega en esos instantes, ha hacer sus consabidas preguntas.

Al ya no sentir los disparos Inuyasha había salido de su precario refugio, seguido por su personal. Los periodistas se animan a acercarse para hacer su entrevista. Pero los guardaespaldas los alejan de manera algo brusca

─ si señores como uds lo acaban de ver. El ídolo de los jóvenes de la actualidad fue baleado hace instantes. Felizmente para todos nosotros un joven salido quien sabe dónde, impidió que Inuyasha, fuera muerto por los disparos – hacia el comentario uno de los periodistas, frente a la cámara – trataremos de acercarnos para obtener las primeras apreciaciones por parte de los agraviados

Otro de los periodistas hace una seña enfocando al joven "salvador"

─ ¡miren allá! – exclama – ¡enfócalo! ¡Ahí viene!

Efectivamente Kagome se acercaba trayendo al "francotirador". Arrojándolo como desperdicio a los pies de los policías. Los periodistas intentan entrevistarlo pero el cinturón de policías impedían esta acción. Inuyasha mira a Sango haciéndole una seña para que hablara con el joven

Sango asienta con movimiento de cabeza y se le acerca, sacando una chequera

─ gracias – se lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios, Kagome la mira intrigada – de parte de Inuyasha

Le extiende un cheque ella lo recibe y de un solo vistazo observa la cantidad esboza una sonrisa y se lo devuelve

─ gracias, pero no. Esto lo hice gratis. No tiene por qué pagarme. Además, éste – lo señala – también me disparó, y no podía quedarme con las manos quietas. Si sabes a lo que me refiero

─ te entiendo

Sango guarda el cheque en el bolsillo, Miroku también se le acerca

─ por tu forma de actuar deduzco que estas familiarizado con este tipo de actividades

─ pues, - sonríe – si, lo estoy

─ ¿estás trabajando en estos momentos?

─ no, pensaba tomarme unas "vacaciones"

─ ¿no te gustaría trabajar para nosotros? El – señala a Inuyasha que estaba conversando con los policías – paga muy bien

─ déjame, pensarlo unos días. Luego les comunicaré mi decisión

─ de acuerdo, aquí tienes mi tarjeta. Cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo

─ si – recibe la tarjeta, la observa – nos vemos

Hace una venia a manera de despedida. Alejándose de ellos y dirigiéndose a recoger sus bolsas, que había abandonado momentos antes. Uno de los guardaespaldas lo mira de pies a cabeza. Tratando de amedrentarla con la mirada. Ella le lanza el arma, a lo que él a duras penas puede recibirla. Ella sonríe abiertamente. Hace un ademán con la mano, despidiéndose. Miroku y Sango observaron esto. Mueven la cabeza negativamente. "El" los estaba haciendo quedar mal, pero muy mal…

Inuyasha observa al joven alejarse, más bien dicho la joven, se había podido percatar que no era un "él", sino una "ella" ya que debido a su vestimenta pensaba ocultar sus atributos físicos, que él muy bien pudo notarlos, sospechaba que en algún momento la volvería a "tener" entre sus brazos pero de otra manera… de solo pensarlo ya se estaba "excitando"; esboza una sonrisa irónica mientras abordaba su vehículo y esperaba pacientemente el abordaje de sus agentes; no se lo podía creer que eso le ocurriera tan pronto, dirige su dorada mirada hacia la parte baja de su anatomía encontrando lo que sospechaba, su "amiguito" estaba comenzando a despertar… si seguía así Sango lo notaria a igual que el libidinoso de Miroku, y éste no pararía de molestarlo por un buen tiempo

Busca alrededor de él, encontrando su bléiser el cual acomoda en su regazo, tapando cierto "problemita"; se repantiga en el asiento simulando descansar. Escucha a sus amigos abordar y el vehículo ponerse en marcha rumbo hacia el hotel para la famosa y aburrida entrevista, si por él fuera iría a "otro" hotel pero para otro tipo de entrevista ya que si "eso" no se solucionaba solo, tendría que atenderlo, pronto…

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.

Kagome colocaba los enseres dentro del refrigerador, se extrañaba que ese joven fuera amenazado de muerte, eso solo podía ser si se tratara de algún tipo de tráfico en lo que él estuviera metido, y lo quisieran silenciar; pero no lo creía, sospechaba que él era un artista, con lo que le desagradaban los artistas, se creían los reyes del universo, y que todos tenían que adorarlos… ¡tsk! Sí, como no; solo son unos idiotas presumidos, buenos para nada, que con una sonrisa ya tienen comprado todo; aunque… no debería de negar que ese joven era muy atractivo…

Deja de guardar los enseres, y se dirige hacia su habitación, a dormir un poco ya que mañana temprano tenía una reunión con cierto ojidorado… en un país lejano. Entra al baño a cambiarse y darse una ducha rápida, para luego irse a dormir

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.

Sesshoumaru había acompañado a la joven hasta su casa, prometiéndose que se encontrarían otro día

En esos momentos él llegaba a su habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba, se sentía satisfecho por haber conversado con esa linda joven, se sorprendía así mismo, por no haber terminado en el cuarto de algún motel en compañía de esa joven, sinceramente no sintió esa necesidad, ella era algo especial, y no sabía porque, pero le hacía recordar a otra joven de igual belleza que él conocía muy bien… que fuera su "pupila"… ¿hacía ya cuantos? Unos ocho años atrás, a la que educó y entrenó, se carcajea divertido al recordar que dicha joven le había ganado en un torneo… bien era ese dicho: el alumno supera al maestro, y efectivamente con ella se cumplió eso

Ya cambiado se recuesta en la cama, solo se encontraba con el pantalón puesto, ya que llevaba el torso al descubierto, pone un brazo detrás de la nuca a manera de almohada, del buro coge una cajetilla del cual extrae un cigarro, una sonrisa baila en sus labios al recordar como aprendió a dejar de fumar, "ella" se encargó de hacerlo, al darle esos cigarrillos de chocolate, y sinceramente los prefería, ya que se le habían vuelto adictivos

Mañana se encontraría con ella, para intercambiar datos, sobre una persona en especial, que ambos estaban buscando…

Su móvil suena y lo coge de encima del buro, reconoce al que llamaba así que contesta

─ ¿diga?

─ _hola Sesshoumaru_

─ no creo que esta sea una buena hora para conversar, ¿no lo crees así, Miroku?

─ _bueno… no te molestes… lamento incordiarte a esta hora pero no tuve más remedio que hacerlo… dime… ¿podrías recomendarme alguna agencia de guardaespaldas? ¿Que sea discreta y efectiva?_

─ ¿qué le pasa al idiota de mi hermano, que no puede defenderse el solo? ¿Qué tiene que recurrir a unos guardaespaldas? ¿Acaso será que los maridos celosos lo están buscando para castrarlo? – su voz sonaba entre divertida y molesta

─ _no tanto como eso… pero hay algo de ello _– la voz de Miroku aun sonaba algo alterada ciertamente su hermano siempre le producía un miedo cerval

─ no te preocupes tanto, conozco a alguien quien puede serle muy efectivo, y no trabaja para alguna agencia. Trabaja solo. Te llamaré en cuanto me contacte con él. Ah! Por cierto, cobra caro

─ _por el dinero no es problema, Inuyasha puede costearlo_

─ sí, eso lo sé

─ _gracias de antemano. Hasta pronto_

─ bye

Cuelga la llamada, sonríe, claro que él conocía a alguien quien le podía servir de guardaespaldas, ya que es muy bueno, claro, como no iba a serlo, si él mismo lo entrenó, modestia aparte, claro

Era una suerte, ya que dentro de unas horas se encontrarían… lamentablemente, - una expresión sombría cubre su rostro - no tenía nada que informarle, nada que él hasta el momento desconociera. Apaga la luz, acomodándose para dormir…

._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.

Kagome descendía del avión, que la había transportado hasta ese lugar exótico, ella ya había estado antes en esa ciudad, respira hondo, aunque tuvo que toser, ya que se atoro debido a los excesos de olores que rondaban el lugar. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una cabellera plateada que ondeaba al viento, no necesitaba nada más para saber de quién se trataba, así que apresuro el paso para darle alcance, sabía de antemano que a él no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar

El peli plateado observa una grácil y esbelta figura descender de las escalinatas, nada podía hacerlo dudar de saber de quién se trataba, esa forma de caminar, y esa larga cabellera azabache que ondeaba libremente al aire, era inconfundible, al menos para él, muchos podrían decir que esa joven era común y corriente, pero para él, ella no lo era, era una joven muy especial, alguien por la que tenía un especial cariño, alguien que por bien podría dar su vida a cambio… así como ella lo hizo en un momento por él

La joven llega a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa bailando en sus labios

─ hola Sesshy

─ ¿qué tal estuvo tu viaje? – responde frio y cortante

─ ¿Qué? – pregunta algo indignada, tanto tiempo sin verse y así la recibe - ¿no hay siquiera un abrazo, o por lo menos un estrecharse las manos? ¿Tan poco significo yo en tu vida, Taisho-sama?

El peli plateado la mira arqueando una ceja, noto claramente el tono que utilizo al menos en la frase final, ya que cuando ella se molestaba siempre lo trataba muy respetuosamente

─ vámonos – responde cortante, dando media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del aeropuerto

Ella lo sigue, ya que si él lo quiere así, así será… ella no suplicará una muestra de afecto por parte de él, así la entrenó. Recoge su maleta y se dirige hacia la salida donde él la esperaba ya a bordo de su limosina. Entrega la maleta al chofer quien se encarga de guardarla y ella aborda el vehículo, al igual que el chofer y emprenden la marcha

Ella estaba sentada al frente, no lo miraba, si él quería mostrarse frío pues ella haría otro tanto, y si no quiere conversar pues ella tampoco lo haría

Se acomoda en el asiento, cerrando los ojos relajándose…

No puede evitar recordar, como lo conoció….

Al interior de una hermosa casa se libraba una pelea…

Su padre peleaba contra un hombre fortachón y mucho más alto que él, ya que aproximadamente le llevaba una cabeza de alto. La ventaja por parte de su padre era que al ser "algo" más pequeño podía escabuirse de sus golpes o intentos de abrazos para retenerlo; pero no era cualquier enclenque, ya que sus golpes eran certeros y contundentes, había aprendido a luchar al estilo de un "vale todo" en la que se mezclaban casi todo tipo de estilos de lucha, modestia aparte había sido campeón nacional en ello, al menos por dos temporadas consecutivas

Al otro extremo de la habitación un hombre joven, de cabellera negra y de unos profundos y malignos ojos carmín, miraban la escena con una sonrisa algo socarrona bailando en sus finos labios. Detestaba encontrarse en ese lugar, eso no era lo suyo, lo suyo solo era imponer miedo, y hacer que otros se ensucien las manos por él; pero en este caso era necesario estar en ese lugar… el hombre contra que peleaba su subordinado, muy aparte de deberle dinero, había cometido el error de querer traicionarlo, venderlo a las autoridades por algo de protección para él y su pequeña familia… ¡tsk! Como si eso le fuera a servir… ¿que, acaso no sabía con quien se había metido? Nadie sale de su "circulo" por sus propios pies, que pena, era una lástima que esa familia tenía que desaparecer, era necesario para borrar "evidencias"

Ya cansado con éste espectáculo, decide tomar cartas en el asunto, extrae un arma de un costado y apunta a la mujer que se encontraba maniatada en un rincón, custodiada por otro de sus hombres, la mujer lo mira aterrada, sospechando lo que se le avecinaba…

Se escucha el sonido de un disparo… su padre al ver esto corre en pos de su mujer para evitar la muerte de ella, pero no conto con que ese hombre pelinegro disparara nuevamente, dándole a él en la espalda, la potencia del tiro lo atraviesa, y sin creerlo él mismo la bala también le da a su esposa; él cae encima de ella… ella solo le sonríe tiernamente antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar un ultimo suspiro

─ que idiota, todo lo que pudo librarse si no se hubiera atrevido a desafiarme – mira al fortachón – ¿los críos, en donde están?

El hombre aún consciente lo mira con un odio infinito

─ no creas Naraku que te has librado de mí, las pruebas están a salvo, solo es cuestión de tiempo… nos encontraremos en el infierno

Diciendo esto, él muere. Naraku pasea molesto por la habitación mira a su subordinado

─ no hemos encontrado más que a uno de los críos, y este ya está muerto, a la mayor no la hemos encontrado

─ ¡kuso! Esto no me gusta, ninguno de ellos debía de sobrevivir – bufa molesto - ¿encontraron los archivos que este idiota se atrevió a robarme?

El fortachón solo niega con movimiento de cabeza

─ estoy rodeado de incompetentes – vuelve a gruñir, da media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida – prende fuego al lugar – sonríe irónico – así no quedaran evidencias

Su risa macabra se deja escuchar por el recinto, los hombres que se encontraban en el lugar se apresuran a cumplir sus órdenes

Una pequeña pelinegra había observado todo desde su escondite, justo en esos momentos ella se había escondido en su lugar favorito, dentro del interior de un armario que se encontraba en la sala, tenia este en la puerta una persiana que le permitía ver desde el interior, el temor que sentía le había impedido gritar o querer salir a ayudar a su familia; al ver a los hombres abandonar el lugar después de que con un encendedor prendieran fuego a los muebles ella atina a salir del lugar

Va hacia sus padres, las lagrimas acuden a sus ojos y caen de estos cual manantial, se echa encima de sus cuerpos a llorar desconsoladamente

─ ¡papá! ¡mamá! ¡¿Por qué?! – decía entre sollozos, luego se serena, se seca sus lagrimas, observa el lugar prácticamente estaba ya rodeada por el fuego – les juro por lo más sagrado que existe, que yo cobraré venganza, llevaré a ese hombre a la cárcel, por el crimen que ha cometido… a si vaya mi vida por medio

Sale del lugar corriendo evitando las vigas del techo caerse. Cuando se encuentra a salvo en el jardín observa como su casa era consumida por el fuego, el dolor y la ira se acrecentaban en su pequeño corazón, deseando poder cumplir el juramento que había hecho sobre los cuerpos de sus padres…

Su misión ahora, era encontrar esos papeles que su padre había dejado y presentarlo a las autoridades para que se hicieran cargo, pero ¿a quién pedir ayuda? Ella se encontraba sola, no tenia mas familiares a quien recurrir

─ ¡maldición! Llegue muy tarde, el maldito bastardo cubrió una vez más sus huellas

Ella se sorprende de escuchar una voz de barítono, muy melodiosa a pesar de encontrarse molesta, voltea a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con un joven peli plateado y de dorado mirar. Él desciende su mirada encontrando a una pequeña pelinegra, de castaño mirar que lo observaba detenidamente, nota que sus mejillas aun conservaban las huellas de las lagrimas. Se agacha para estar a su altura, cogiéndole del hombro esboza una triste sonrisa

─ pequeña… ¿te encuentras bien?

─ creo… que esa pregunta esta demás, ¿no lo cree así? Considerando que mi familia se encontraba ahí adentro… señor – bufa molesta

─ sí, tienes razón… pequeña – se sorprendió al escuchar su tono de voz pero no dejo translucir ninguna emoción en su atractivo rostro - ¿tienes a donde ir?

─ no – ella se torna cabizbaja – estoy sola… solo con deseos de vengarme

El se incorpora, mirando nuevamente la casa, y a los bomberos acercarse para apagar el incendio, afortunadamente, el fuego no consumiría otros domicilios, ya que esta casa estaba rodeada por amplios jardines

─ ven conmigo, y haré que ese deseo se cumpla…

Continuará…

…

N/A : disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero por motivos personales me encontré con la musa de "vacaciones" y recién he podido nuevamente "capturarla"; gracias por los reviews que me han mandado, y en especial a **Danita-Inu** que me alentado a continuar, no crean que me he olvidado de mis otras amigas, que me mandaron sus comentarios, el hecho que no las nombre no quiere decir que no las tenga en la memoria ;)

Gracias nuevamente, y espero sus comentarios


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

En una ciudad cosmopolita, muy ultramoderna de enormes rascacielos, que algunos alcanzaban hasta el piso 150… en la superficie los autos corrían veloces por las autopistas…

En la zona residencial, se erigía un hermoso edificio de unos 20 pisos, algo pequeño con los que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad; en este, que no es otro que uno de los emporios Takewachi…

Famoso en el sentido de que promocionaba a la mayor parte de artistas del medio, ya que contaba dentro de sus instalaciones con un estudio de grabación de audio y video, con la última tecnología.

Naraku paseaba como león enjaulado en su oficina, muy bien decorada en tonos negros y dorados, un enorme escritorio de pino en color ébano, un sillón de cuero del mismo color y otro de tres cuerpos que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, el piso cubierto por una hermosa alfombra persa en el mismo tono negro con arabescos dorados, al fondo había una biblioteca, aunque se debería decir videoteca ya que en uno de los compartimientos había un equipo de video de última generación

También había un mini bar en el otro extremo de la habitación en tonos dorados y negros, un enorme ventanal completaba la habitación con cortinajes dorados, lo que le daba al lugar el aspecto de opulencia

Él se detiene frente al bar en donde se sirve una copa de whisky y con ella en mano se dirige hacia la ventana y observa por ésta. Escucha el toque de la puerta y luego abrirse, él no voltea pues sabe de quién se trata

Una bella mujer de cabellera del color del ébano, de grácil figura y piel blanca, se acerca contoneándose, el vestido color rojo acentuaba su voluptuosa figura

─ y bien… ¿Qué averiguaste, Kagura? – pregunta con tono mordaz el pelinegro

Ella se acerca al bar donde también se sirve una copa y con ella en la mano se le acerca

─ la emboscada no resultó, él sigue vivo – explica con cantarina voz, ella no veía el motivo por el cual él tanto deseaba matarlo

─ estoy rodeado de incompetentes – bufa molesto, bebe todo el contenido de una sola vez, exhala fuerte – creo que tendrás que intervenir – la mira de soslayo – no creo que para ti sea un problema ¿verdad encanto?

Ella abre un abanico con el que se cubre parcialmente el rostro para soltar una risa divertida

─ ¿acaso dudas de mis "dotes" para la conquista? – pregunta con sarcasmo

─ no, ya lo creo que no – esboza una ligera sonrisa – para ti, será más fácil acercarte, ya sabes – se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto – sedúcelo, y después… mátalo

─ ¿Por qué crees que me dicen "la viuda negra", Naraku? – una sonrisa socarrona aflora en sus labios rojos – una vez que "me case" con él y lo deje en la calle, lo mataré, obvio, me quedaré con todo su dinero

─ sabes que yo no quiero su dinero, con el mío tengo suficiente

─ entonces… ¿Por qué es tu deseo de verlo desaparecer?

─ simplemente por el hecho de existir, de ser lo que es – bufa

─ no te entiendo…

─ no es necesario que lo hagas, solo cumple con tu trabajo, y date más que satisfecha – su mirar se vuelve adusto, ella comprende y sale de la habitación

─ siempre cuida tus espaldas Inuyasha Taisho, porque la muerte puede llegar desde donde menos lo esperas… debes de pagar la deshonra de que fui objeto… tu familia y tú deben de desaparecer

Su risa invade el lugar…

) O (

Kagome revisaba la computadora, digitaba cual hábil pianista; bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshoumaru. Deja de un lado la maquina y suspira frustrada

─ aun no hay nada… los hombres a quienes capturo abandonan la cárcel en cuestión de días… es frustrante, parece que se cubre muy bien las espaldas

─ eso ya lo sabías – comenta el ojidorado – no entiendo porque piensas que podrías conseguir que "esos" estúpidos lo delataran, sabes tan bien como yo, que si lo hacen, terminaran a unos 50 metros bajo tierra

─ sí, lo sé… dígame ¿Por qué hizo que viniera? ¿Hay algo importante en ciernes? – lo mira interrogativa, arqueando una fina ceja

─ sí – le acerca un file, ella lo revisa – lo están amenazando de muerte – va a sentarse al sillón que se encontraba frente a ella, donde se cruza de piernas – han intentado con francotiradores, bombas, accidentes en la carretera… felizmente siempre sale librado, parece un gato con nueve vidas

Ella lo mira intrigada mientras aflora una ligera sonrisa en los labios

─ ud. que hagas bromas, es realmente intrigante, ¿o es sarcástico?

─ no lo primero, pero si lo segundo – esboza una sonrisa

─ vaya, Taisho sama, ¿ud. sonriendo?, ¿acaso se acaba el mundo?

─ deja tus sarcasmos a un lado, y concéntrate en el asunto… te encargo esta misión… tómalo como un asunto personal

─ lamento disentir, pero no puedo en estos momentos… hay un asunto que tengo que resolver antes

La ve ponerse de pie y coger su maleta y se encamina hacia la salida

─ en ningún momento te di permiso para que salieras

─ lo siento, si lo molesté, Taisho-sama – lo mira por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta – pero tengo ya un contrato, y ni aun así ud., fuera el rey en persona le haría caso…. ¡Adiós!

Sale azotando la puerta con fuerza. Sesshoumaru frunce el ceño, esa pequeña se le estaba insolentando con demasía frecuencia, tenía que hacer algo y pronto para cambiar esa actitud de ella…

Kagome viajaba en el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa, que solo la haya llamado para decirle que tiene otra misión, ¿Qué se creía? Ella ya no era la misma jovencita a la que entrenó, era ya una mujer hecha y derecha que tomaba sus propias decisiones, si metía la pata o no era cuento de ella, y de nadie más, entonces… ¿Por qué le dolía el trato frio que él le otorgaba? Si tan solo supiera que es lo que piensa, podría entenderlo, sonríe, apostaba a ganador si es que a él lo que le faltaba era un "buen revolcón" ya lo creía, ¿eso era lo que le faltaba…? aunque… frunce el ceño, no, eso no podría ser, ¿o, sí? Aunque siendo un hombre tan atractivo, era obvio que eso nunca le faltaba, tal vez entonces su última conquista no le funciono, sí, eso debía de ser, y por eso ella era la que pagaba los platos rotos, kuso! Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir, ya lo creo no

El taxista se detiene frente a la puerta del aeropuerto, ella se apea del vehículo e ingresa, en la puerta voltea a ver el paisaje, suspira, pues no sabe cuándo volverá

) O (

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente, y antes de que se percatara ya había pasado dos meses desde ese encuentro con la joven pelinegra, y se habían estado frecuentando casi interdiariamente

Marca el número de la chica y espera impaciente a que ella responda cuando escucha su voz

─ _moshi, moshi_

─ hola Rin, te encuentras ocupada? – pregunta con una ligera emoción en la voz

─ _Sesshoumaru-sama!_ – exclama entusiasmada – _no, no para nada, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

─ _en muchas cosas, pequeña, en muchas cosas_ – pensó antes de responderle – sabes que eres mi musa inspiradora, y bueno, lo que quería pedirte es que salieras esta noche conmigo, ¿podrás?

─ _nada me gustaría más que eso, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?_

─ paso por ti a las siete, ponte hermosa, aunque claro que no lo necesitas, porque ya lo eres

─ _me abochorna, no diga esas cosas Sesshoumaru-sama_

─ bueno, entonces te veo a las siete, espérame lista

─ _así lo hare, Sesshoumaru-sama_

La llamada se corta, él sonríe abiertamente y se dirige hacia el baño, esa noche la llevaría a cenar y a bailar y después… quien sabe

) O (

Kagome suelta su maleta al entrar en su habitación, se quita los zapatos y comienza a desnudarse… se quita la camisa y los pantalones quedando en bóxers, cualquiera que la viera notaria que tenía el cuerpo de un varón; deja los lentes sobre la cama y lleva su mano hacia el cuello en donde presiona ligeramente y se abre un cierre que ella baja para luego quitarse el disfraz, revelando que bajo este se encontraba una grácil y bella figura femenina, coge su bata que se encontraba colgada en un perchero al costado de la puerta de baño, donde ingresa…

Se quita la peluca y la acomoda en el maniquí, mientras se llenaba el agua en la bañera busca las sales aromáticas, ya que pensaba relajarse después de ese último trabajo… observa su hombro izquierdo donde se encontraba un moretón, frunce el ceño, pues si no hubiera sido por el disfraz que llevaba puesto, ese morado no habría sido tal si no una hermosa herida de bala, que la habría podido llevar al hospital, al menos por un par de semanas. Pero había valido la pena, todo salió como lo planeo, esta vez pudo obtener más datos, sobre el grupo Takewachi, así se apellidaba el hombre que había perseguido meses atrás, el que amenazo a la señorita Aikawa, sonríe puesto que esta vez el hermano mayor había acabado bajo su mano, aunque no era al que quería, pero algo es algo…

Se sumerge en la tina mientras se deja llevar por los recuerdos

Ella manejaba la moto velozmente persiguiendo al audi negro que se alejaba por en medio del bosque, la ventaja que ella tenía era que una moto era más fácil de manejar en esos caminos de trocha, que un auto, y como lo pensaba el auto derrapo y dio unas cuantas vueltas de campana antes de detenerse entre los troncos de unos gigantescos robles, ella se apea de un salto, al ver que del vehículo salían dos hombres, uno era Onigumo, el otro no lo conocía, ni le interesaba tampoco, se notaba que el segundo estaba algo herido, ya que se apoyo en el auto antes de desplomarse al suelo,

Onigumo furioso al ver frustrada su escapatoria se lanza con cuchillo en mano a atacarla, pensaba ensartarla, pero falla garrafalmente en el intento, ya que le esquivo con facilidad, girando y dándole una patada en el trasero, que lo hace trastabillar, igual gira y se lanza contra ella nuevamente, ella detiene el arma entre dos dedos de una mano mientras que con la otra da dos pequeños golpes en dos puntos en el antebrazo derecho que lo obliga a soltar el arma

─ ¡maldito! – gruñe molesto - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

─ se cuenta el santo, no el milagro – responde con sorna – vamos, ¿no que querías eliminarme? Te reto a pelear a puño limpio, usa todo los trucos que conozcas, veremos quién es el mejor – le dice jactanciosa

Onigumo solo gruñe entre dientes una maldición, lanzándole un golpe a la cara, lo cual bloquea con facilidad, ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, para poder preveer el siguiente movimiento, él utiliza los movimientos básicos de artes marciales, a los que ella respondía con bloqueos altos, medios y bajos, logrando con facilidad cansarlo, así que ella utiliza unos golpes de acunpresion en diferentes puntos paralizándolo, cae rodilla en tierra, respirando dificultosamente

Disimuladamente acciona un dispositivo en el botón de su chaqueta, lo coge del cuello de la camisa, acerca su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

─ empieza a cantar… porque si no lo haces, en menos de dos minutos morirás ¿supongo que no quieres eso?

─ n- no sé de… que… hablas – responde entre jadeos, pues notaba que su respiración era dificultosa

─ ¿porque Naraku estaba detrás de Stuart? Que yo sepa, él no tiene nada que ver con su organización

─ ¿que no? Tsk! – boquea buscando mas aire para sus pulmones, ella presiona en su cuello liberando ligeramente la presión – Stuart, nos debía dinero, mucho, así que lo único que quedaba era cobrárselo, y si no nos lo pagaba, sencillo – respira hondo – tomábamos a sus hijas para el night club, y él por consiguiente moriría – vuelve a respirar hondo, llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno, mientras sentía correr sangre de su nariz - ¡qué demonios me has hecho?!

─ apresúrate en responder – consulta su reloj – solo tienes 30 segundos antes que tu cerebro colapse, ya que el oxigeno no llega a el

Onigumo la mira asustado, y al ver la seriedad de su mirada, comprende que decía la verdad

─ ¿y porque se lanzaron también contra la familia Higurashi, acaso también les debían dinero?

─ sí también lo debían, él pensó en cobrárselo con su hija, pero esta desgraciada se nos escapo, aunque nunca supimos si sobrevivió al incendio o no, y además él nos robo unos documentos muy importantes – boqueo una vez más – que no hemos… encontrado… aún

Su cabeza cae a un costado, le toca el pulso, notando que ya no había nada que hacer por ese bastardo, sonríe siniestramente, arrastra el cuerpo hasta el auto - descubre que había combustible regado - donde lo deja caer, enciende un cerillo y lo arroja al charco este rápidamente se inflama, camina hacia su moto el cual aborda y se aleja del lugar para escuchar una explosión

─ va uno… y falta el otro… cada vez se cierra más la soga alrededor de tu cuello… Naraku… ya falta poco, para que tú termines como tu hermano

Se agazapa sobre la moto imprimiendo mayor velocidad al vehículo…

Vuelve a sonreír, ya que tenia grabado la "casi" confesión de ese maldito bastardo… ahora, solo le faltaba el "pez mayor"… si solo lograra encontrar esos documentos… eso sería lo que la podría ayudar a encerrarlo de por vida… pero por ahora lo veía "casi" imposible… ¡kuso! Se estaba olvidando que tenía que atender "el asunto personal" de su "querido jefe" sonríe ante el sarcasmo de sus pensamientos, pero él tenía la culpa, de que lo hiciera tan seguido, y hablando de él… ¿Cómo estará?

Escucha el timbre de la puerta, maldice para sus adentros coge la toalla y se la pone a la cabeza, se coloca la bata que a las justas logra cerrar un poco, solo lo suficiente… se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, dándose con la sorpresa de encontrar al frente a su "querido jefe", quien la mira de pies a cabeza sorprendido por lo que "ve"

─ Taisho-sama, ¿Qué es lo que hace por aquí? – trata de que su voz no suene sorprendida

─ nada en especial, pero valió la pena haber venido, para verte en esas "fachas" – comenta con sorna

─ y ya vamos de nuevo – refuta con un gruñido – bien, si no quiere decirme a lo que vino… - comienza a cerrar la puerta, siendo detenida por el peliplateado - ¿eh?

─ vamos… ¿no me invitas a pasar? – responde con cierto tono seductor en su voz, ella lo mira dudando, lo deja pasar – niña buena

─ si va a estar con sarcasmos, es mejor que se vaya por donde vino, no estoy de humor para soportarlo – espeta la joven

La ve dirigirse hacia un sofá donde se sienta con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero, él la sigue sentándose al frente, nota que la bata se entreabre dejando ver parte de sus pechos, y en la parte baja algo de su entrepierna, no cabía duda que esa jovencita, ya no era tal si no una mujer en toda la expresión de la palabra, lástima, que lo haya notado tan tarde, ya había alguien que ocupaba un sitio muy especial en su corazón, ¿y eso? ¿en qué momento Rin se había convertido en ese ser especial? Niega con la cabeza, imposible, pero cierto, suspira resignado

Kagome lo escucha suspirar, notándolo algo nostálgico, como si hubiera perdido a alguien especial… abre los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de su suposición, no lo podía creer, Sesshoumaru se había enamorado, ¿en dónde? Y sobre todo ¿de quién? ¿Será correspondido? Se encoge de hombros, ya que eso no tiene porque interesarle… pero de cierta forma le duele, le duele que ella ya no sea parte importante para él, y ¿en donde quedaría la promesa que le hizo, que siempre estaría con ella, que nunca la abandonaría a su suerte? Por lo visto, volvió a llegar tarde… como siempre

─ ¿terminaste tus asuntos, o aun no? – le interroga al ver que su semblante se había entristecido

Ella lo mira asombrada y algo asustada ya que había sido sacada de sus cavilaciones abruptamente

─ sí, ya había terminado, y estaba a punto de llamarlo para decirle que me iba a hacer cargo del problema de su "hermano"

─ ¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano? – interroga con cierto fastidio

─ ¿acaso no es obvio? – ella se encoge de hombros – el apellido, además de la apariencia, y sobre todo ambos tienen cierto parecido

─ ¡kuso! – bufa molesto – pues es cierto, es mi medio hermano. Fue un desliz de mi padre, en su juventud

─ ¿eh? – arquea una ceja - ¿no me venga a decir de que él es el mayor?

─ no, no es así, él es el menor – se cruza de brazos, antes de suspirar – bien, entonces – la mira a los ojos - ¿lo harás?

─ ya se lo dije, ¿o no? – refunfuña ceñuda – me comunicare con sus agentes para decirle que el próximo lunes me apersonare en su casa

─ no es necesario esperar hasta el lunes, mañana mismo nos acercamos ahí

─ ¿eh? Pero yo había decidido tomarme unos días de descanso, ¡bien que los merezco! – espeta la ojicafe

─ ya te los tomaras después, esto es más urgente que tu descanso

─ ¡uy! – pone los puños en jarras - ¡ud es desesperante!

El carraspea haciéndole una señal hacia su pecho, ella lleva la mirada hacia el lugar percatándose que la bata se le había abierto completamente dejándole ver un hermoso espectáculo de sus senos al aire libre, avergonzada pega un grito cubriéndose

─ ¡HENTAI! – bramó

─ ¿yo? – pregunta con sorna – la que es hentai eres tú, por estarte exhibiendo en esa forma

─ sí de acuerdo, pero ud va de mirón

─ los ojos se han hecho para ver, y si tengo un "buen" espectáculo… debo de aprovecharlo, ¿no?

Ella se levanta del asiento y se dirige hacia su habitación siendo seguida por él. Va hasta su armario donde saca un conjunto sastre de color azul marino, coge el disfraz y se encamina hacia el baño

─ no es necesario que te vistas como Euchan, esta vez serás tú misma

Ella lo mira intrigada, y boquea como pez fuera del agua

─ ¿y eso?

─ por ahora te presentaras como Kagome, puesto que tendrás un papel en la película que él rodará, así podrás estar cerca de él, después entrarás en acción como Euchan

─ espere un segundo – se cruza de brazos, y baja la mirada – a ver si lo entiendo, primero me presentaré como Kagome, supuestamente una actriz, ¿no? – lo ve asentir – luego, hare el papel de Euchan como su guardaespaldas – lo ve asentir otra vez, ella frunce el ceño mientras pone los brazos en jarras y espeta – y ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA VOY HACER CUANDO SE REQUIERA QUE LAS "DOS" ESTEMOS EN EL MISMO LUGAR?!

─ ¿Qué? No me digas que no lo puedes hacer – la mira socarronamente – eso si no me lo creo

─ ¡uy! ¡Esto sí es exasperante! – se introduce al baño dando un portazo, Sesshoumaru se ríe por lo bajo, le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas, era tan fácil exasperarla, luego sale de la habitación llevándose la maleta, luego pasaría por la boutique para comprarle lo necesario. Su semblante cambia a uno sombrío, por lo que sabe su hermano ha vuelto a sufrir otro "accidente" por poco y lo mandan a la otra al ser envenenado, nada más ni nada menos que por la nueva conquista… él ya sabía que una mujer seria la que lo llevaría a la perdición

Hace seis semanas atrás él tuvo que regresar de inmediato a Tokio, pues le llamaron avisándole que InuYasha se encontraba hospitalizado, así que tomó el primer vuelo que había, llegando al hospital horas después. Miroku le dio el informe de lo sucedido

─ es una suerte que InuYasha sea resistente a la mayor parte de los venenos conocidos, eso es lo que lo ha salvado, prácticamente –

─ ¿Quién fue la que lo enveneno? – interroga el ojidorado mientras leía el informe policial

─ fue Kagura, una mujer que conoció después de un concierto, estuvo saliendo durante una semana

─ ¿eh? – levanta la mirada de los papeles, no podía creerlo que en tan solo una semana de conocerla ya intentaba llevársela a la cama, aunque viéndolo bien, eso no era imposible, él ya lo había hecho antes, sonríe para sus adentros - ¿Dónde fue? ¿En un motel?

─ en su casa – responde encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio

Se golpea el rostro con una mano, y niega con movimiento de cabeza ese su hermano, siempre piensa con "las joyas de la familia" nunca con la cabeza, en una de esas ya no la contará; entonces todo dependía ahora de él, tenía que obligar a Euchan que trabaje para él, aunque sabe la reticencia que tiene para con los artistas, aun no entiende porque diantres no le gustan, aunque nunca le ha preguntado y sabe bien que tampoco ella le contestará, y que lo mandará a freír monos a China

─ no te preocupes, localizaré a Euchan, y lo traeré, me debe un favor así que no creo que se niegue a complacerme

─ pero… sé que está muy ocupado, ya he intentado comunicarme con él, pero no he conseguido absolutamente nada, al no encontrarse en el país

─ sí, lo sabía, pero sé también que regresa para la quincena del próximo mes. Hablaré con él

Sale de sus recuerdos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas cerrarse, voltea a ver, encontrándose a ella personificando a Euchan, su alter ego. La mira ceñudo

─ ¿no te dije que te ibas a presentar como tú misma? – le dice con tono molesto en la voz - ¿o, acaso no me he sabido explicar?

Ella comprueba si su arma se encontraba cargada, la guarda en la sobaquera, mirándolo a través de las gafas oscuras; él no podía ver sus ojos, ni que expresión tendría en esos momentos

─ lo dijo bien, solo… que primero observaré el lugar antes de hacer acto de presencia, como yo…. Por cierto, como Euchan podré vivir en la residencia de él, pero estando como Kagome, no podré hacerlo… eso se le pasó por alto

─ no, eso ya lo tenía pensado – esboza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ella lo mira incrédula – ya que tú irás como mi invitada, por lo tanto ambos nos hospedaremos en la casa

─ ¡¿eh?! UN MOMENTO, VALENTIN! Yo no me hospedaré en esa casa! – bufa molesta

─ te recuerdo que yo no me llamo Valentín – entrecierra los ojos al decírselo, mientras se cruza de brazos – y te recuerdo también, que soy tu jefe, por ende harás caso a mis órdenes – subraya lo último

─ para su información "querido jefe", yo trabajo sola, ¿entendió? SOLA, no tengo jefes ni nada por el estilo

Se encamina hacia la puerta pasando por su lado, coge al vuelo la maleta, él la detiene sujetándola del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, ella se golpea en el macizo pecho, los lentes bajan hacia la punta de la nariz, y puede verle a los ojos chocolates que lo miran asombrada por dicha actitud

─ recuerda quien fue tu mentor, Euchan – le dice en un susurro amedrentador – me debes mucho, si no te hubiera recogido ese día, en estos momentos estarías trabajando para Naraku en alguno de sus burdeles. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Ella ejerciendo fuerza lo empuja, eleva los lentes colocándolos en su lugar

─ lo único que quiero es verlo muerto – espeta – si necesito trabajar en algún burdel, lo haré, con tal de obtener mi venganza. Sé muy bien que le debo mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que debo de ser sumisa, y acatar todo lo que me dice… le recuerdo que ya no soy una niña – la ira empieza aflorar en ella – si desea que aun sea el guardaespaldas de su hermano, se hará como YO lo requiera

Le da la espalda saliendo del lugar, lo espera en la puerta puesto que tiene que echarle llave para asegurarla

Sonríe internamente, esa chica sí que tiene agallas, sabe que pondrá a su hermano en vereda, solo espera que ambos "congenien", o todo se irá al diablo. Sale, permitiendo que ella eche llave y salen del edificio…

:-:-:-:-:-:

N/A: hola! Aquí va otro capítulo, creo que sería algo como relleno, Kagome ya dio cuenta de Onigumo, y tiene algo mas en contra de Naraku, veremos a donde va todo este asunto…

Espero sus comentarios… y si tienen alguna idea que les gustaría leerla por aquí, pues no se priven en hacerlo, que estoy llana a recibir su "ayuda" :D


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

El auto parquea frente a la magnífica mansión Taisho, de la cual bajan sus ocupantes que no son otros de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, ella rápidamente explora el lugar, sus lentes especiales le muestran donde se encuentran cada cámara de seguridad, así como también a los guardias que se encontraban apostados y muy bien camuflados en los árboles circundantes a la mansión. También habían unos hermosos dobermans junto con los husky de Alaska que paseaban sueltos por los amplios jardines.

Kagome sonríe, pues sabe que estas razas a pesar de aparentar ser tiernas, llegado el momento son temibles, logra también vislumbrar a una raza que había llegado a leer, pero nunca ver eran los Malamute de Alaska, que a ella se le antojaba que parecían unos hermosos lobos, su pelaje plomizo y negro, con el pecho blanco, de bellos ojos negros como la noche; estos no dejaban de verlos pero no se acercaban a igual como los otros, solo mostraban los colmillos de manera amenazante

─ ¿siempre son así? – pregunta la azabache

─ ¿a qué te refieres? – inquiere el peli plata

─ a los perros, a que más puedo referirme, me gustan, son hermosos

─ así como hermosos son peligrosos, te aconsejo que no te les acerques a menos que seas guiado por algunos de sus hombres

─ ¿peligrosos, eh? – esboza una sonrisa picara – lo veremos

La ve alejarse hasta llegar donde se encontraban los caninos, y sin inmutarse se agacha para estar a la altura de ellos, se le acercan con cierta duda, la olfatean un rato para luego dejar que ella los acaricie, para luego ponerse a jugar

Sesshoumaru mueve la cabeza, entre incrédulo y asombrado, puesto que esos perros ni aún a él se le aproximaban con tanta confianza como con ella. Lo sabía, esa joven es especial

─ Euchan! Vamos! Tenemos que entrar!

Ella voltea a verlo, así que los acaricia a todos por igual, se despide de ellos prometiéndoles que volvería para jugar. Él sonríe, no deja de sorprenderlo, y parece que los cánidos la entendieran, puesto que solo los ve mover la cola, y asentir con movimiento de cabeza a lo que la joven les estuviera diciendo.

Ella llega a su lado, con una hermosa sonrisa surcando sus labios

─ al menos ya tendré con que entretenerme cuando este aburrida – comenta jocosa

─ ¿crees que tendrás tiempo de ponerte a jugar con ellos? – pregunta sardónicamente

─ ¿ud que cree? No siempre tendré que estarle pisando los talones, o ser su sombra – acota con encogimiento de hombros, para ella eso no le importaba realmente

Él la mira arqueando una fina ceja, incrédulo ante sus palabras, no duda que la joven haría eso y más, en esa casa

Al ingresar a la mansión, Myouga los conduce al interior de la sala de estar, en donde toman asiento en los mullidos sillones de terciopelo rojo, hacia contraste con las paredes celeste cielo, a pesar de ser colores completamente contrastante no dejaba de ser armónicos, ya que también hacían juego con el resto de muebles de color caramelo, ya que solo eran una mesa de centro un esquinero y un pequeño escritorio, o al menos eso parecía,

Kagome ya había dado una vista completa al lugar descubriendo las cámaras ocultas así como también los micrófonos, y pudo descubrir algo más…

Sesshoumaru la ve dirigirse hacia uno de los jarrones chinos que se encontraba en una esquina, la ve apartar las ramas de las plantas y sacar algo de ahí, va a decir algo, pero ella le hace una seña de que se quede callado, comprendiendo asienta con la cabeza, en ese instante Miroku entraba acompañado de Inu Yasha, a los cuales también les incita a mantener silencio, lleva hacia la mesita de centro el "dispositivo" dejándolo suavemente en ella, saca de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche de donde extrae un mango que hábilmente ella abre dejando ver que se trataba de un desarmador, el cual dirige hacia un extremo del dispositivo y realiza una ligera presión con éste, y del cual se escucha un suave "clic"; ella guarda su desarmador así como el estuche

─ ahora si podemos hablar con tranquilidad, caballeros – comenta con una sonrisa

─ ¿cómo te diste cuenta que ese dispositivo no pertenecía a nosotros? – interroga Miroku

Ella toma asiento, cruzándose de piernas, su sonrisa se torna irónica

─ tengo mis trucos… que no puedo decírselos

─ Miroku, Inu Yasha, él es Euchan, tu nuevo guardaespaldas – comenta Sesshoumaru

Inu Yasha lo mira, le parece familiar pero no logra recordar donde lo ha visto, se le acerca para estrecharle la mano, ya que ella lo esperaba así

─ mucho gusto, señor Taisho

─ aún es muy pronto para decirlo – acota el joven con sorna

Kagome entrecierra los ojos, su mirada se endurece, expresión que no es observada por sus interlocutores, sospechaba que se le iba a hacer un "poco" difícil el convivir con ese petulante, bueno para nada, ella ya recordaba de haberle salvado la vida, aproximadamente hace un año atrás

Ella abre los ojos asombrada, ya había pasado casi un año, desde esa noche en que le salvo el "pellejo" a este "divo", en mala hora vino a fijarse en un hombre como éste, petulante, egocéntrico, estaba casi segura, que podía apostarlo que era, no, que es un mujeriego en potencia… dirige su mirada hacia Sesshoumaru, quien solo asienta, ella hace un pequeño mohín de disgusto

─ por cierto, ¿ya encontraste a tu coestrella? – pregunta el ojidorado mayor

InuYasha se sienta en un sillón frente a la chica, mientras Miroku cogía el dispositivo y lo examinaba atentamente

─ no, creo que aun no la hayan encontrado

─ Euchan, tiene una hermana gemela, que es actriz, aunque aun no es muy conocida en el ambiente – comenta el ojidorado, con un sonrisilla irónica bailando en sus labios, sabía que este comentario a la azabache no le agradaría, era una lástima que no pudiera jactarse por ello, pero… bueno, en fin, ya tendrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo

Kagome sospechaba por el semblante de Sesshoumaru que algo se traía entre manos, y esperaba no ser ella el centro de atracción, así que hermana gemela, no estaba mal su comentario, ya había pensado en alguien quien pudiera suplantarla cuando fuera necesario

─ ¿piensas mandarme una novata? Si es así, la filmación demorará demasiado, ya que se le tendrá que entrenar en ello

─ no será necesario – arguye la azabache en su defensa – ella no es "tan" novata, tal vez no sea muy conocida en el ambiente, pero sabe lo que hace, lo que le apasiona son las películas de acción, ya que el romance le resulta "aburrido"

─ ¿aburrido? – inquiere el ojidorado, mirándola intrigado – ¿no pensaba que el amor fuera aburrido? ¿Que, acaso una desilusión amorosa la ha llevado a pensar así? u, ¿odia a los hombres?

Sesshoumaru se cubre la boca para amortiguar una risilla que intentaba escapar de sus labios, Kagome, hace un mohín de disgusto ante el espectáculo que le estaba dando su "mentor"

*_si supiera que su guardaespaldas, es una mujer_* pensaba el ojidorado mayor, *_el disgusto que se llevara cuando lo descubra, solo espero que al hacerlo ella no salga dañada, no soportaría verla sufrir de nuevo_*

─ ni uno ni lo otro… señor Taisho – masculla la azabache con disgusto

─ ¡vaya! ¿Por qué tan arisco? – replica con sorna

La pelinegra se pone de pie molesta, y se encamina hacia la salida, siendo interceptada por el ojidorado mayor, quien le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo. Intercambian miradas

Esta interacción por parte de ambos no pasa desapercibido por ninguno de los dos jóvenes, ellos también intercambian miradas extrañadas

─ ya se va… ¿Por qué? – interroga el ojiazul

─ solo voy a buscar mi maleta – contesta ella de mala gana, soltándose del agarre – aunque pensándolo bien – los mira a ambos – no estoy seguro si voy a ser contratado o no

Antes de que algunos de los dos objetara algo Sesshoumaru interviene

─ ya lo creo que lo serás, Euchan. Lo mismo va para con tu hermana – mira con el ceño fruncido a su hermano – cierto, ¿verdad InuYasha? – acotó

─ eh?... si, si, lo que tu digas – afirma el ojidorado; no podía negarse… ya que con esa mirada lanzada… se exponía a muchas "cosas" nada agradables – por cierto… ¿donde se alojaran?

─ aquí, por supuesto – responde Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa irónica bailando en sus labios

Kagome los mira de hito en hito, mueve la cabeza negando. Sesshoumaru la mira incrédulo ante esa expresión

─ no, eso sí que no – masculla la joven – yo tengo mi casa rodante, tranquilamente podemos vivir ahí mi hermana y yo. No tenemos porque incordiar al señor Taisho

─ ¿a cuál de los dos, te refieres? – inquiere el ojidorado menor

─ a ud, por supuesto – lo mira desafiante, esta situación se le estaba complicando, ella no aceptaría de ningún modo vivir en esa mansión, corrección en el interior de esa mansión, preferiría mil veces vivir afuera en los jardines, que ahí adentro

─ no me incomodarían en ningún sentido Euchan, ya que hay suficientes habitaciones para todos – la mira dudoso – si le molesta en extremo como lo noto, puede dormir, corrección pueden dormir en las habitaciones que se encuentran en la planta baja, son amplias y cómodas, y tú, "hermanito" tienes a tu disposición tu propia habitación

─ se le agradece señor Taisho, pero no me gustaría incomodarlo, le diré a mi hermana que venga en el vehículo – responde tozuda

─ me disculpas un momento InuYasha, tengo que hablar algo con este jovencito

Sesshoumaru hace una venia y se aleja junto con Euchan hacia el jardín, la llevaba agarrada del brazo haciendo ligera presión. Ella camina sin ofrecer resistencia, al menos no tan notoria

InuYasha y Miroku intercambian miradas, se sorprendían del comportamiento de Sesshoumaru, el ojidorado se encoge de hombros restándole importancia

Ya en el jardín, Sesshoumaru se detiene y la mira directo a los ojos, previamente le quita los lentes, ante el mohín de disgusto de la joven

─ ¿porque tan remilgosa?, en otra situación no te comportarías así

─ bástele saber que no me interesa estar dentro de la casa, no tendría la libertad de explorarla "a mi gusto"

─ no me gusta en nada esta situación, según tengo entendido tú siempre vives dentro de la casa de la persona a la que custodias – acota cruzándose de brazos

─ casi siempre – vuelve a colocarse los lentes, y cambia la función de visualización – pero en este caso, quiero hacer una excepción. « No deseo por ningún concepto dormir ahí adentro » ¿me entendió? O se lo tengo que decir en otro idioma

─ no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, te recuerdo con quién estás tratando – bufa molesto

Ella sonríe, sabe que está ganando esta pequeña batalla, le gusta hacerlo rabiar; así como él lo hace con ella… según recuerda ese es el trato que siempre han tenido, pequeñas rencillas verbales, pero nunca llegaron a romper ese extraño vínculo que los unía. Ella lo observa detenidamente, detalla que sus facciones son muy atractivas, tiene la belleza de un dios griego… lástima que ella no puede tener la oportunidad de poder llegar a su corazón… ya que en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, mientras él la entrenaba… quiso, deseo de todo corazón que él se fijara en ella… pero lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrió

─ no me interesa si tienes o no interés en dormir dentro o no, debes cumplir con tu trabajo – espeta

─ y lo haré, descuide… pero prefiero "vigilar" desde fuera, en la casa rodante tengo todo el equipo necesario para intervenir el sistema de seguridad y vigilarlo sin necesidad de estar en el interior… ¿eh?

Ella iba a continuar con su discurso, cuando siente que le golpean suavemente en la pierna, se da cuenta que es uno de los perros que se le había acercado. Ella se agacha para ponerse a su altura

─ que pasa amiguito? – le pregunta con una sonrisa, el perro bufa, gime y ladra un par de veces – en serio? Donde?

InuYasha y Miroku son llevados por los ladridos escuchados al jardín, viendo asombrados el interactuar del joven con sus mascotas. El can vuelve a ladrar avanza unos pasos, voltea y la mira

─ entendido, vamos

Lo ven incorporarse y correr detrás del perro. Los chicos intercambian miradas con Sesshoumaru, él se encoje de hombros y deciden seguirla

Entre los arbusto los canes observaban atentamente a una figura que trataba de escabuirse subrepticiamente… intercambian miradas y esbozan una sonrisa maquiavélica, asientan con movimiento de cabeza y se dividen en 3 grupos (ya ellos eran 8 en esos momentos) cuando sienten un olor familiar que se acercaba, pero no perdían de vista a aquel intruso que había tenido la osadía de internarse en sus "dominios"

Kagome se acercaba con cautela, ya había "visualizado" al intruso y se acerca silenciosamente a los arbustos. Sesshoumaru había hecho hacer lo mismo a sus acompañantes. Kagome lo mira y él asiente con movimiento de cabeza, ella esboza una sonrisa de lado y mira a sus acompañantes caninos. Ella asiente y ellos responden con el mismo movimiento para luego alejarse en distintas direcciones para cercar al enemigo. Ella es la que se acerca de frente sorprendiendo al intruso

Kagome lo detalla… estaba vestido de negro, como un ninja, aunque dudaba seriamente que lo fuera, de entre los árboles aparecen dos más… ella sonríe "_pan comido_" piensa y ante una muda indicación se lanzan a pelear contra ella… ella suelta un botón de su saco y se pone en posición de alerta…. El primer ataque viene del oponente del lado izquierdo… ella hace un quiete y le propina un golpe de cuchilla en la nuca con el revés de la mano a la par que bloquea con el antebrazo el golpe del segundo y con la pierna el ataque del tercero

Mientras ella peleaba, cada grupo de canes había atrapado a su respectivo "ladrón"… lo tenían tumbado en el suelo, uno de ellos lo tenía cogido del cuello y el otro de las "partes nobles" lo que le impedía siquiera a respirar fuerte, pues el primero apenas sentía un movimiento presionaba sus colmillos en el cuello… colmillos que se encontraban peligrosamente cerca a la yugular… y el otro también ejercía presión en zona terriblemente peligrosa para el ladrón… corría el riesgo de volverse eunuco… si la situación se salía de control…

Sesshoumaru se acerca para prestarle ayuda seguido de su hermano y su amigo… él sonríe orgulloso de ella, al verla pelear, sobre todo se percata que ella "disfrutaba" de esto

─ es… es sorprendente – musita el ojidorado

─ tienes razón – responde en el mismo tono el ojiazul

Los "ninjas" estaban ya cansados, notan que su oponente se encontraba más fresco que una lechuga… lo único que delataba del tiempo utilizado era que su ropa estaba rasgada por algunos sitios

─ terminemos "esto"… yo ya me aburrí – masculla

En esta oportunidad ella es la que se lanza a pelear… conectando su "técnica" especial en cada uno dejándolos tumbados en el suelo desmayados, se sacude las manos y la ropa; arque una ceja al ver a sus "espectadores"

─ ¡vaya! – espeta con sorna – pensé que me "ayudaría"

─ no lo consideré necesario, ya que te bastas solo

Ella iba a refutar cuando escuchan que llegan los guardias de "seguridad"

─ ¡vaya! Si este es su personal de "seguridad"… ahora entiendo porque su vida para en peligro – comenta sardónicamente

─ ¿dónde estaba el personal que le toca vigilar este lugar? – pregunta con ira Miroku, al que parecía ser el jefe

─ se suponía que tenían que estar patrullando, señor – trataba de excusarse el castaño

─ ¡llévenselos! – espeta Miroku

─ espera un segundo – advierte la joven – veremos "quienes" son éstos

Ella le quita la máscara y vigila el semblante del castaño, que según percibía era el "líder" del grupo, lo ve hacer una mueca de desagrado

─ ¿lo conoce? – interroga la joven

─ no… no, es la primera vez que lo veo – titubea el interrogado

─ ¿seguro? – insiste

Este la mira con ira

─ ¡por supuesto! – mira a los hombres que estaban detrás de él – ¡llévenselos!

─ ¿hay algún lugar donde pueda "interrogarlos"? – pregunta la azabache

─ no será necesario, los llevaremos a la justicia – espeta el "líder"

─ lo siento – sonríe sardónica – pero preferiría interrogarlos "personalmente", luego los llevarán

─ ¡ud no es nadie aquí! ¡No tiene porque darme órdenes! –vocifera el castaño

─ lo siento Gembu, pero él ahora es el jefe de seguridad… así que tú – recalca Miroku – y todos los demás están bajo sus ordenes

─ lo siento señor – mira a Miroku con rabia – pero no acataremos esa orden, yo no voy a estar bajo las ordenes de un advenedizo, solo porque "tuvo" algo de suerte en capturarlos… no lo hace mejor que nosotros

A Kagome le resulta graciosa esta situación y sus sospechas le son confirmadas por la actitud de este Gembu… antes de que pudieran hacer algo ella velozmente se le acerca y le presiona en la base del cuello provocando que caiga desmayado al suelo. Los demás lo miran extrañados

─ ¿y… eso? – interroga Miroku

Kagome lo esposa y mira a los otros, ellos asienten y lo levantan en brazos llevándoselos junto con los ninjas

─ "ese" tiene mucho de culpa aquí, lo interrogaremos "tengo" los medios para hacerlo – escuchan un ladrido - ¡vaya! Lo olvide – sonríe y corre hacia donde provenía el ladrido, siendo seguida por los demás

Encontrando la curiosa escena…. Ella se carcajea divertida siendo coreada por sus acompañantes… ella se acerca al "ninja"… el perro que lo tenía sujeto del cuello lo suelta permitiéndole que ella realice la misma operación que le aplico al otro sujeto, desmayándolo

─ buen chico – le acaricia la cabeza al mastín, el otro se le acerca y la empuja con la cabeza, ella sonríe – lo siento, no pienses que me olvide de ti

InuYasha lo mira asombrado y admirado al igual que Miroku, pues es la primera vez que sus mascotas actuaban así al menos con un extraño

─ ¿_que tiene este joven para que mis mascotas se muestren tan amables?_ – se preguntaba InuYasha mirando la escena

El mastín le muerde suavemente de la mano para atraer su atención

─ ¿qué sucede? – pregunta mirándolo, el perro ladra y mira hacia otro punto del bosque que los rodea – entiendo, vamos

Lo siguen encontrado a otros dos en las mismas condiciones que el anterior. Kagome repite la misma acción, luego reparte caricias a los perros

─ buen trabajo, será un honor trabajar con uds, ¿me aceptan? – pregunta con una radiante sonrisa. Los perros intercambian miradas y asienten con un ladrido – gracias, haremos un buen equipo

Uno de los perros se lanza encima de ella a lamerle la cara, acción que la tumba al suelo, lo que provoca que los demás también participen en la acción… InuYasha va a intervenir siendo detenido por su hermano quien niega con la cabeza y le indica con la misma que mire la escena… los perros le mordían suavemente por diferentes partes del cuerpo, ella ríe… su risa resuena por el lugar… ella se incorpora los lentes caen en su regazo… eleva la vista perdiéndose en las orbes doradas de InuYasha, quien también lo hace en ese mar cálido de chocolate…

A Sesshoumaru no le gusta para nada esta situación… siente rabia hacia su hermano… se sorprende por esta actitud tomada… eso es realmente imposible… ¿Cómo va a sentir… "celos" de él? Pero los sentía… ya que ella era suya, nadie tiene derecho sobre ella más que EL… ¿de dónde salía este sentimiento de posesividad para con ella? Ella le ha dejado muy en claro que él no es su dueño…. Tal vez sí su mentor, pero nada más y que ella tenía el libre albedrío para hacerlo lo que quisiera y de estar con quiera… pero él se había prometido así mismo de no dejar que ella sufra en una relación amorosa… no después de lo que paso con… ¿cómo se llamaba ese odioso pelinegro?... ah sí, Kouga ôkami…

Su mente trae el recuerdo de hace tres años atrás… ella era aún una niña a su modo de ver, pero era ya una bella adolescente que en la universidad en la que ella estudiaba bioquímica aplicada, en donde lo conoció…. Al comienzo la relación era normal, pero poco a poco ésta se volvió muy tirante… Kouga la celaba por cualquier motivo… n llegó a ponerle la mano puesto que Kagome pertenecía al club de artes marciales y había ganado varios certámenes deportivos… él era muy belicoso, trataba a todos por encima del hombro… un tipejo muy pedante y muy vanidoso, egocéntrico también, puesto que las chicas andaban besándole los pies y tenía su pequeño harem a espaldas de ella… hasta que un día lo encontró en los jardines traseros de la edificación, besando a una chica pelirroja…. Ella se asombró de verlo en esas actitudes, para ella era extraño… se suponía que eran novios y que terminando de estudiar se casarían…. Ella se quita el anillo, acercándosele y le arroja a la cara… al sentir el golpe Kouga reacciona soltando a la chica que la tenía semi desnuda… discuten y él le pega una bofetada… ella siente que el labio está roto, saborea su sangre y sonríe irónica, su mirada se endurece cuando él intenta golpearla nuevamente, después de tratarla de lo peor, ella le bloquea el golpe y le devuelve golpeándolo en el estomago que lo tumba de rodillas boqueando sangre… la pelirroja grita asustada y le increpa su comportamiento… Kagome insulta a los dos y le pide que nunca jamás se le vuelva a acercar, porque si lo hace… no respondería

Quién diría que después de este evento, ella busco refugio en sus brazos, él la consoló, ya que le contó todo lo que le había pasado… ella se sentía morir, pues estaba enamorada de ese idiota…. Sesshoumaru mandó a investigarlos y él se encargó de alejarlo de la vida de ella, ya que éste no paraba de llamarla y acosarla… lo hizo encerrar en prisión, ya que le "sembró" pruebas de tráfico de drogas… por ahora él no saldrá por lo menos hasta dentro de un año…. Sale de sus pensamientos al sentir ladrar a los perros

─ ¿Cómo lo haces? Recién te conocen y ya son tus amigos – pregunta InuYasha, mientras la ve incorporarse y sacudirse la ropa

─ tengo empatía con los animales, además ellos no traicionan como los humanos – ella se acomoda sus lentes – les das amor y recibes amor, el ser humano no hace lo mismo

─ eres extraño, ¿acaso tú también consideras el amor aburrido? – inquiere con algo de sorna

─ por supuesto, en eso comparto los mismos conceptos que mi hermana – sonríe de lado – por cierto, voy a interrogar a esos hombres – mira al pelinegro – Miroku… ¿puedo llamarlo así?

─ sí, claro, y yo te diré Euchan, es más práctico, ¿correcto?

─ ok, ¿tienen alguna habitación en donde puedan ser interrogados y uds puedan ver?

─ sí – interviene InuYasha – en el sótano

─ ¿en el sótano? – inquiere con duda la pelinegra

─ eh… sip – sonríe tontamente – ahí está la sala de grabación… es más acústico

─ de acuerdo – mira a los perros – busquen a posibles sospechosos. Chicos, me avisan si encuentran algo

Los perros ladran en aceptación y se alejan de ahí

─ sorprendente – exclaman al unísono InuYasha y Miroku

─ si no lo viera… no lo creería – completa InuYasha

Sesshoumaru sonríe orgulloso por su pequeña, rola los ojos en señal de resignación… de acuerdo, lo acepta, no es la amara como mujer… la quería como a su pequeña hermana… sí, eso es… es su hermana (al menos eso es lo que quiere creer)

Miroku encabeza la marcha dirigiéndola hacia el interior de la edificación

O

En la mansión de Naraku… éste arroja un pisapapel de cristal tallado contra la pared… el televisor plasma se libra por un pelo de ser cruelmente "asesinado" a manos de este personaje

Kanna observa el berrincha que protagonizaba su querido "hermano". Kanna es una jovencita de no más de dieciséis años, albina; de extraño semblante, siempre andaba seria… era una niña taciturna… tenía tutores que le enseñaban las materias curriculares… no tenía amigos, tampoco le hacía falta…. Sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como una noche sin luna, no expresaban nada, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento o emoción… parecía que era la "nada". Acaricia su cabello plateado, que llevaba suelto, sabia porque era el berrinche de su hermano… había nuevamente tratado de "amedrentar" al joven cantante Taisho, quería obligarlo a que trabajara para él, pero otra vez su plan había fallado

─ Kanna – bufa molesto. Ella lo mira sin expresión – ve a tu cuarto… tengo que hacer una llamada y… no quiero testigos

Ella se levanta del asiento y sale de la habitación; cierra a sus espaldas… sonríe irónicamente y corre por el pasadizo hasta el fondo donde hay un gobelino, ligeramente presiona la figura de un unicornio y una puerta secreta se abre, se cerciora que nadie la observa y desaparece por esta

Naraku marca un número y espera a que contesten

─ ¿diga? – responde la voz al otro lado, es una voz joven gruesa y algo melodiosa

─ soy yo… es la hora

─ no se preocupe… ya sabe el precio

─ sí, ya lo he depositado en tu cuenta… ahora cumple con tu parte

─ descuide… le mantendré informado

La señal se corta, él se repantiga en su asiento, mientras una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro

─ solo necesito saber dónde está esa documentación, pero… ─ su semblante se ensombrece – primero debo de deshacerme de ese odioso de Niwa por estarse entrometiendo en mis asuntos ¡hmp! – presiona los puños con fuerza – segundo… tengo que averiguar quién es su contacto… aún Jakotsu no ha conseguido nada, pero no cejaré en mi intento de averiguarlo… de que lo hago… lo hago y ahí sí Euchan, tú y compañero sabrán con quien se han metido

Continuará…

Disculpen la tardanza… pero la musa como que anda con "flojera"… a petición de las jóvenes lectoras el capitulo está largo… espero que sea de su agrado… nos seguimos leyendo…

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Tenía que aceptarlo, después de todo no es tan malo el haber aceptado a vivir dentro de la mansión

Se estira como gata en la mullida cama, echándose boca abajo y observa el interior de la habitación… esta es amplia, de grandes ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas en tonalidad celeste, al igual que el cubrecama de seda. Había un escritorio de caoba, un closet empotrado. Había dos puertas a cada lado de la habitación, el de la izquierda conducía al baño y el otro hacia otra habitación, ligeramente más pequeña… supuestamente ella dormiría ahí y su "hermana" en esta habitación…. Después de todo no estaba en la planta inferior, si no en la superior

Había conocido a Sango, una agradable persona. Como parte de la seguridad habían intercambiado datos y ella le había mostrado el interior de la mansión… sonríe, tuvo la precaución de anular las cámaras y micrófonos de la habitación, no fuera hacer que le "descubrieran su verdadero yo"…. Se recuerda que tenía que llamar Eri, para que sea "ella" y luego "él"… sabe que se va a sentir confundida, pero le resultará divertido como a ella

Se voltea quedando de espaldas, los lentes los deja a un costado y se cruza de brazos detrás de la nuca… aun después de tanto tiempo no había encontrado los documentos que su padre tenía en relación con Naraku…. Sesshoumaru no había conseguido nada con ellos, después de interrogarlos. Estaban en un punto ciego, esto es frustrante, se repetía constantemente_, ay, papa, ¿dónde diablos has dejado esos papeles?_... sienten que tocan a la puerta, se incorpora

─ pase, está abierto

La puerta se abre, dando paso a Sesshoumaru, Kagome frunce el ceño

─ ¿qué sucede ahora? ¿hice algo malo?

─ ¿ya te deshiciste de la intromisión?

─ obvio no – se encoge de hombros volviéndose a echar, cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos al sentir que se hunde la cama a un costado de ella, lo mira - ¿y…?

─ InuYasha está asombrado por tu capacidad de comunicarte con sus mascotas – comenta sin despegar su ambarina mirada de las facciones de ella, a pesar de usar ese lotardo que le daba la apariencia masculina, su rostro era demasiado fino y delicado, se podía decir que ella estaría catalogado como un "chico bonito" – y… ¿a quién vas a ponerla como "tú"? – hace énfasis en la última silaba y coloca comillas aéreas

─ ah! era eso? – murmura – pues a Eri, es la que se "parece" más a mí y es tan buena como yo, modestia aparte, claro – sonríe de lado, mirándolo fijamente, imitándolo

Él arquea una ceja. Ella nunca había sido de las personas egocéntricas y mucho menos vanidosas… no puede creer que haya cambiado tanto en el tiempo que no habían estado en contacto…. Kagome deduce por la expresión que le ve en la ambarina mirada lo que estaba cruzando por su mente

─ no hago nada más y nada menos de lo que he aprendido bajo su "tutela jefe"

─ creo que te equivocas jovencita, nunca creo haberte enseñado a ser así

─ ¿eh? Nani? ¿Seguro? – se incorpora mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – lo dudo, sinceramente lo dudo

Termina de bajarse de la cama cogiendo una toalla mientras se deshace del saco que portaba

─ ¿algo más "jefe"? – pregunta sardónicamente, mirándolo de soslayo

─ no – él se incorpora, antes de salir de la habitación – que descanses

─ gracias… ud también, Sesshoumaru sama

Él no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño, de otras no le importaba que lo trataran así, tan formalmente, pero de ella… francamente le molestaba y le dolía…. Y no podía entender… porque

Kagome lo ve desaparecer por la puerta. Suspira resignada… resignada a no ser nada más que una… ¿amiga? No… niega con movimiento de cabeza… no es su amiga, mucho menos puede llegar a ser "algo más" para alcanzar al "inalcanzable" nunca sería capaz de perforar esas barreras que se alzaban entre ellos… se desnuda completamente entrando a la ducha… solo podía aspirar a ser… y es lo que era… solo su "alumna"… la niña que entrenó y que convirtió en la mejor en su rama… exhala un hondo suspiro… y traga las lágrimas que intentan salir… solo tenía una misión en la vida… era matar a Naraku, por lo que le había hecho a su familia… esa es la única y temible verdad… una vez que se halla deshecho de él… así vaya su vida en peligro… no le importaría… puesto que no tiene a nadie a quien de su amor… o por quien sentirse atraída… ese sentimiento llamado "amor" no existía, ni existirá para ella… porque cuando entregó su corazón… salió destrozado… fue suficiente con esa experiencia…. Para tratar de volver a sentirla nuevamente… se había prometido no hacerlo más… nunca más… ya que para ella, el amor era solo interés en obtener de otra persona lo que deseabas… consideraba que ese sentimiento no era real… que los humanos solo lo utilizaban para obtener lo que querían… lo que deseaban… lo que anhelaban obtener… poseer… conquistar… y eso… ella no lo aceptaba…

InuYasha se encontraba echado en su cama, con el torso desnudo, la parte inferior lo cubría un pantalón de seda negra; rememoraba lo acaecido esa tarde… aun estaba sorprendido de lo que había visto interactuar a su "nuevo" guardaespaldas con sus mascotas… era increíble que estas pudieran obedecerle ciegamente, y sobre todo entenderle tan perfectamente…. Ni él mismo lo lograba, y mucho menos los entrenadores… sentía mucha curiosidad –gira sobre sí mismo quedando de costado, jala uno de los almohadones abrazándolo como si fuera el cuerpo de una mujer- deseaba descubrir que era lo que se ocultaba tras esa enigmática mirada achocolatada que le había cautivado tanto… por el color se parecía a la pelinegra con la que llevaba ya saliendo… emm… aproximadamente unos cuatro meses… la conoció en el hospital, en donde fue internado, debido al intento de asesinado provocado por Kagura, ¡esa maldita!, felizmente terminará sus días en la cárcel… eso lo esperaba…. Sus escapadas nocturnas era para verla… solían ir a bailar, y a comer… lo que había notado es que a Kikyou no le gustaba los sitios tranquilos y poco concurridos, siempre le gustaba ir a lugares pomposos, en donde los paparazis pudieran verlos y sacarles fotos… le gustaba estar siempre en las portadas de las revistas de la farándula…. Esto, ya le estaba empezando a hartar… ya tenía suficiente con lo que lo perseguían día y noche tratando de "encontrar algo" que lo pudiera "hundir"… ya que tenía a un enemigo encarnizado que también era productor y manager

Éste, le había estado proponiendo, tal vez exigiéndole de que trabajara para "él", pero él no era tonto… sabía a lo que se exponía si alguna vez se animaba a hacerlo…. Los que habían trabajado para "él", habían terminado muertos o simplemente en la cárcel… todo por haberles encontrado en su posesión drogas y armas… que según la policía ellos iban a vender en el mercado negro… por más que intentaban desmentir los hechos, no lo consiguieron… cierra sus ambarinos ojos dejándose llevar por Morfeo a su reino

Fuera de la mansión, un Toyota Audi negro con lunas polarizadas estaba estacionado al frente… desde donde un joven de mirar azulino observaba a través de unos prismáticos el interior… dilucidaba como haría para entrar en ella… la seguridad era extrema… aun mas después del ataque de esos "ninjas"… por los hombres, no habría cuidado… lo de temer eran esos mastodontes peludos y sus afilados colmillos… no temía a nada, salvo a los perros… tenía una desagradable experiencia con ellos… y hablando de ellos dos de éstos estaban mirándolo, encrespados y mostrando los colmillos… antes de que decidan saltar la reja –cosa que creía posible- pone en marcha el auto alejándose raudamente de ahí

No solo los perros habían estado observándolo, desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso Euchan miraba atentamente el auto… minutos atrás lo había notado y se extraño de que no entrara a la mansión… de ahí sospecho que podía ser algún enemigo, lo que lo confirmó fue que no llevaba placa de rodaje… _astutos_, pensó… de esa forma no había modo de poderlos rastrear… se encoge de hombros y se dirige hacia la cama a dormir lo que queda de la noche

Un tráiler ingresa al patio de la mansión… este era negro y en la parte posterior tenía como logotipo la imagen de la cabeza de un caballo en tono dorado. Kagome aun vestida como Euchan baja a darle encuentro.

El tráiler había aparcado en parte posterior de la casa en donde había un pequeño bosquecillo, ingresando a este y se mimetiza con el entorno, quien no tuviera el dispositivo para observar no lo notaria. Los guardias de seguridad observaban absortos a dicho vehículo

─ si no lo viera… no lo creería – exclama uno

─ es… completamente increíble – comenta otro

Kagome sonríe mientras desaparece en "el"

─ vamos, continuemos con el patrullaje – dice otro – nosotros no vimos, ni hemos oído nada

Estos se alejan del lugar, mientras en el interior de la mansión InuYasha bajaba vestido con unos bóxers deportivos, el torso desnudo y con una toalla colgando del cuello, ya que se dirigía hacia el gimnasio… al pie de las escaleras se detiene observando a sus sirvientes correr de un lado a otro, modificando el decorado de la sala

─ Kuna… ¿qué ocurre aquí? – pregunta intrigado

La denominada se detiene hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, es una hermosa jovencita pelicastaña tirando a rubio, de hermosos ojos violetas y tez canela, vestía un uniforme de color azul con un mandil en tono celeste pastel y unas cómodas zapatillas en el mismo tono del uniforme

─ es que señor… su novia ha anunciado que vendrá a pasar una temporada con ud

─ NANI?! – exclama abriendo como platos su dorada mirada – y… ¡¿esa desde cuando da órdenes aquí?!

─ no lo sé, señor; pero la señorita nos advirtió que decoráramos la casa con sus colores favoritos y que acondicionáramos la alcoba principal

─ pero… esa es mi… habitación – murmura aún incrédulo – dale la que está aquí, en el primer piso… la de huéspedes

─ ah, no… eso si que no, InuYasha – se escucha una cantarina voz

La susodicha ingresaba en ese momento interrumpiendo su diatriba… él la mira… ella vestía una prenda de color negro que parecía cuero, esta se ceñía a sus curvas, enmarcando su hermoso cuerpo… el largo del mismo solo cubría escasamente sus atributos, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas… para deleite de toda mirada masculina… que se encontraba en dicho lugar en ese momento

─ Ki… Kikyou – murmura

─ yo quiero la alcoba principal – camina sensual hasta él, desliza su dedo por los músculos de su pecho delineando los pectorales a igual que los abdominales, llevándolo hasta la cintura donde es detenida por los bóxers, frunce el ceño molesta porque dicha prenda no la dejaba ir más allá – no creo que no me quieras dar ese gusto… amor

─ esa es mi habitación – espeta

─ mejor… ¿porque no la compartimos? – sugiere echándole los brazos al cuello, pero no logra enlazarlo completamente lo que provoca que haga un puchero y frunza nuevamente el ceño pues él, aún no había terminado de descender las escaleras, por lo tanto no podía acceder a él como lo quería

─ lo siento – la coge de las muñecas haciéndose soltar – pero… tu propuesta… no me interesa – la mira con el ceño fruncido, la ve hacer un puchero de desagrado – y ¿por qué diantres… intentas apoderarte de mi casa? ¿Cuál es la causa, motivo o circunstancia?

─ es que… ─ ella titubea cabizbaja – yo… - lo mira a los ojos – hace días que no nos veíamos y ni siquiera me llamaste, así que me dije – sonríe coqueta – si él no viene a mí, entonces yo iré a él… y aquí me tienes

Él desciende y observa que Euchan ingresaba trayendo una maleta, se miran

─ y ¿eso? – le señala la maleta

─ ah! ¿que no es obvio? – comenta sardónica

Kikyou voltea a mirar quien había osado interrumpirla, asombrándose de verlo ahí

─ Euchan – murmura – ¡¿qué haces aquí… Kagome?! – espeta

─ ¡¿Kagome?! – InuYasha la mira intrigado

─ ¿alguien me llamó? – una dulce voz se deja escuchar

Ambos voltean a ver quien había hablado.

InuYasha rápidamente la detalla… no es muy alta a su ver… pero es perfecta para él… de grácil y escultural cuerpo… eso le hacía notar la ropa que portaba… ya que vestía un pantalón de gabardina azul marino que se ceñían a sus caderas y a sus esbeltas piernas como una segunda piel, su torso era ceñido por un top celeste que mostraba una cintura estrecha y unos senos no muy grandes, ni tampoco pequeños… perfectos para sus manos… observa de reojo a su amiga, notando los crecientes celos en su mirada… ella odiaba a cualquier mujer que osara ser más atractiva que ella y que sobre todo atrajera la atención de él… sonríe de lado, pero se da cuenta que entre las dos había muy poca diferencias físicas… aunque viéndolo bien… Kagome era diferente, era perfecta… para él

─ ¡¿qué?!... ¡¿pero… como?! – titubea asombrada

─ lo siento… pero creo que no les presente a mi hermana gemela – comenta quitada de la pena Euchan, la señala – ella es Kagome – la mira sonriente – él es tu co-estrella, manita

Kagome retira sus lentes oscuros que portaba, mientras miraba descaradamente a InuYasha, lo que provocaba más los celos de la pelinegra que observaba en ella a una peligrosa rival, así que se coge fuertemente de su brazo a manera de marcar territorio, InuYasha hace que lo suelte ante su disgusto, mientras se acerca extendiéndole la mano… sus ojos chocolate… esa mirada ya la había visto antes… acaso… ella… ¿era?

─ mucho gusto – le dice divertida, al ver la expresión de Kikyou – señor Taisho

─ dejemos las formalidades… pequeña…. Solo dime… InuYasha – le dice sensual

─ ¿su novia… no pondrá objeciones… InuYasha? – le hace una seña con movimiento de ojos, indicándole que mirara atrás… así él lo hace

─ yo le restaría importancia… Kagome – susurra – no le prestes atención, siempre se comporta así

─ esto… ¡es humillante! – vocifera, dando media vuelta – llévenme a mi habitación… ¡ahora!

─¡ habitación de huéspedes! – ordena InuYasha

Kikyou lo mira desafiante y alzando orgullosamente la barbilla sigue a una joven hacia una de las habitaciones del primer piso

─ siento pena por ud, señor Taisho – comenta divertida la azabache – tener una novia tan… caprichosa

InuYasha la mira detenidamente perdiéndose en su chocalatada mirada unos segundos para luego estallar en carcajadas siendo coreada por ella y Euchan

─ ya sabes donde… Euchan

─ si, señor… vámonos

─ si… con permiso

Ella hace una venia y se aleja siguiendo a su "hermano"… InuYasha la sigue con la mirada deleitándose ante tan bello espectáculo que le brindaba el menear de sus caderas, excitándose

─ _y eso que no lo está haciendo adrede… ¿Cómo será tenerte bajo las sabanas… Kagome? Muero por que llegue esa oportunidad_ – jala la toalla que llevaba al cuello para "taparse" cierta zona… que empezaba a "despertar" – ¡regresen todo a como estaba antes! – ordena mientras desaparece por el pasillo

Euchan deja la maleta en el piso… y mira divertida a su "hermana"

─ ten cuidado con él, es un lobo feroz… disfrazado con piel de oveja

─ no tienes porque decírmelo, "Euchan"… recuerda que estoy curada de tipos como ese

─ lo sé… pero siempre es bueno una advertencia… hermana

Ambas se miran y se carcajean, al calmarse Euchan se sienta en la cama y la mira atentamente

─ bien, ¿cómo hacemos la repartición?

─ tú te vas a la pequeña, es así – comenta muy quitada de la pena, encogiéndose de hombros – me olvide decírtelo

─ no me parece justo – hace un puchero – siempre obtienes los mejores lugares, Kag

─ vas a tener que aguantártelas Eri, mientras tú seas yo, yo pasare a la otra habitación, en caso contrario será como ahora

─ lo que me intriga… ¿que harás con el "zopilote" que está ahora aquí?

─ mientras no hables mucho con ella, no hay problema… en cierta forma conoces lo que paso… pero… estate pendiente, cualquier error y echas abajo todo

─ ok, ya entendí – se levanta de la cama, levantando los brazos haciendo un berrinche – mantener la boca cerrada

─ sabes bien el dicho: en boca cerrada, no entran moscas… así te evitaras de cometer alguna imprudencia… que podría ser garrafal… supongo que no querrás que te "despidan", ¿no?

─ ¿serias capaz de delatarme? – la mira estupefacta, al ver la frialdad de su expresión

─ no sería necesario que yo abriera la boca, Sesshoumaru está aquí

─ ¡no! – su mirada se le ilumina ilusionada – no… te lo puedo creer, ¿ese bombón esta aquí? ¿Aquí?

Kagome sonríe y afirma con movimiento de cabeza, la ve girar por la habitación, como una joven enamorada… enamorada, su semblante se ensombrece, se levanta y va hacia la ventana en donde observa el jardín… el susodicho se encontraba justo ahí, sentado en una perezosa, disfrutando de una lectura… una de las mucamas se le acerca llevándole un refresco, él le hace una seña de que la deje en la mesilla que se encontraba a su costado, la joven así lo hace, Kagome puede notar que la chica frunce el ceño molesta, dándose media vuelta se retira… ella sonríe, no cabe duda que él puede tener a quien quiera… pero duda mucho que se pueda fijar en una mucama… se percata que su joven amiga se encontraba junto a ella mirándolo, la ve hacer un puchero de disgusto… sabía por ella, que había intentado "echarle" el guante… pero, él no cayó en sus redes… eso ella lo vio y escucho cuando le dijo **que no le interesaba tener ningún trato de ninguna especie con sus subalternos**… después de escucharle decir eso, comprendió que ella también era un subalterno, así que por lo tanto, no tendría oportunidad alguna de poder estar con él

Eri da media vuelta y sale disparada por la puerta, ella la sigue… intuía a donde iba

─ ¡no te atrevas! ¡Sabes que a él no le gusta que lo interrumpan!

─ lo veremos… sé que no rehusará hablar conmigo… al menos… no así

Llegan a las escaleras y para evitar que Kagome la detuviera se trepa en el pasamanos a manera de montar a caballo y se desliza por el, Kagome hace otro tanto, pero ella se sube al mismo pero no sentada, si no parada, deslizándose como si estuviera surfeando… en ese momento InuYasha salía de la cocina con un refresco en la mano y las ve deslizarse… escupe la bebida por la sorpresa… su hermano también estaba ya parado en la sala observándolas, arquea una ceja intrigado

─ ¡apártese! ¡Echen paja! ¡Que voy sin frenos! – grita Eri, puesto que el menor de los Taisho se encontraba casi al pie de las escaleras

Antes de llegar al final toma impulso para saltar por encima del joven… pero con mala fortuna ya que en esa forma era inútil tratar de hacerlo cayendo encima de él… prácticamente InuYasha fue "aplastado" por la joven quedando sentada en su cintura, y él besando el suelo… por su parte Kagome si salta realizando una magnifica triple mortal cayendo suavemente mas lejos de ellos… el servicio a igual que la gente de seguridad se habían acercado al escuchar el grito y observan la curiosa escena… aplauden a la joven por tan magnífico salto, avergonzándola… ella se acerca al joven para brindarle su ayuda para que se incorpore

Kikyou salía en ese momento encontrando como se tomaban de las manos y que prácticamente Kagome lo abrazaba… ella se acerca y la empuja bruscamente separándola de lo que consideraba su propiedad… ambos jóvenes la miran, uno molesto y la otra estupefacta

─ te sugiero que no te le acerques – sisea molesta

─ pues, alguien tenía que ayudarlo a incorporarse, después de todo, y por la manera en que quedo "aplastado" – comenta sardónica la azabache

─ aún así… eso no te corresponde

─ supongo que no realizarás estas ridículas escenas cuando ambos tengamos contacto más "intimo" – sonríe de lado, irónica – sabes que soy su co-estrella, ¿verdad?

─ ¡¿Qué?! – brama furiosa, mira a InuYasha – ¿porque no me elegiste a mí, para ser tu co-estrella, InuYasha?

─ sencillamente… porque tú no eres actriz, Kikyou – comenta sardónico

─ pero… pero

─ se necesita gente profesional, señorita Aikawa – comenta Sesshoumaru acercándose a la pareja – y aquí – señala a Kagome – si lo es

Kagome le sonríe tiernamente, molestando completamente a Eri, ya que ella era en esos momentos como cero a la izquierda… estaba siendo ignorada completamente… frustrada, sale de la habitación… Kagome la ve de reojo, suspira, luego tendrá que hablar con ella… explicarle que tiene que olvidarse de él, ya que él nunca se fijaría en ella, no, en nosotras

Kikyou jamás se había sentido tan ofendida… ella pensó que sería la co-estrella de InuYasha en esa película… no, que escogieran a otra… otra, que iba a estar con él, otra a quien iba a besar, que no sería ella… que estaría más tiempo con él… corría el riesgo de perder todo lo ganado hasta el momento… eso no lo podía permitir… ¿dónde iba a quedar ella, si perdía a InuYasha…? la fama, el poder, el estar en la mira de todo el mundo… poder aspirar a ser una modelo… o tal vez actriz… eso no lo podía permitir… tenía que cambiar sus cartas, tenía que jugarlas de otro modo… ya sabía que InuYasha se estaba cansando, ya no la visitaba como antes… pero no entendía el por qué… pensaba que a él le gustaba la fama… que por eso se había convertido en cantante… que le gustaba estar en las revistas y paginas de farándula… pero… notaba que eso no era de su completo agrado, no como a ella… a ella le gustaba todo ese "mundo" y no quería perderlo… y no iba a perderlo… por nada del mundo

─ ¿ya leíste el guión? – la coge del brazo llevándosela hacia el estudio – supongo que no

─ acierta, aun no lo he hecho… pero supongo que estará bien hecho… confió en ud

Es lo último que InuYasha pudo escuchar, ¿desde cuándo su hermano la conocía… y qué clase de relación tenían? Eso lo tenía que descubrir de una manera u otra… recoge su toalla y colocándosela nuevamente al hombro sube por las escaleras siendo seguido por Kikyou

─ y… ¿A dónde crees que vas? – sisea entre dientes, al verla bien abrazada de él

─ pienso acompañarte a donde vayas, InuYasha… no te me escaparas tan fácilmente

─ Kikyou – se detiene cogiéndole de los hombros – no me gusta… entiéndelo bien… no me gusta que me controlen, ni mucho menos que me vigilen… con mucho esfuerzo logro soportar a los guardaespaldas… y ahora tú, qué quieres ser como mi sombra… realmente no lo soporto – la suelta, sube un par de escalones mirándola por sobre el hombro – entiéndelo bien, si quieres que esta relación perdure… dame mi espacio… así como yo te daré el tuyo… cuando quiera estar contigo te buscaré… no antes, no después… ¿entendido?

─ sí… como digas

Se queda petrificada en el lugar… jamás había visto esa expresión en sus ojos… había rabia contenida… que en cualquier momento explotaría, y ella no quería ser motivo ni receptáculo de ella… da media vuelta descendiendo las gradas y se dirige hacia el jardín… al menos ahí encontraría algo en que entretenerse

Al salir al jardín se encamina hacia el bosquecillo… unos ojos cafés, negros y dorados la seguían… intercambian miradas y la siguen cuando están a mitad del camino los tres perros comienzan a ladrar y a correr en pos de ella… Kikyou gira y pega el grito y comienza a correr desesperada… había olvidado que las mascotas de su querido InuYasha no la soportaban, y cada vez que iba, si salía al jardín tenía que hacerlo acompañada por él o por alguien de su personal… los perros logran cercarla entre unos autos que se encontraban aparcados frente a la puerta de servicio… los lindos caninos le mostraban los colmillos y ladraban… no con rabia… si no con burla… la conocían y realmente si le daban a escoger como pareja de su querido amo, no la escogerían a ella… no les gustaba… sentían que algo tramaba y que no era sincera… y si de su cuenta corre… la espantarían

Debido al escándalo producto de los ladridos, como de los gritos, Sesshoumaru, Kagome e InuYasha habían salido a ver que ocurría dándose con la sorpresa de tan cómica situación…. Kikyou los ve y vuelve a chillar desesperada

─ ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ, MIRANDOME COMO TONTOS! ¡HAGAN ALGO! ¡QUITENME DE ENCIMA A ESTAS BESTIAS! – vocifera con temor

Los perros se le acercan, dos de ellos comienzan a salivar… ella se espanta aún mas puesto que las miradas no le auguraban nada bueno… los tres espectadores se carcajeaban a mandíbula batiente, tanto así que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… la primera en calmarse es Kagome quien se acerca… los perros la miran gruñendo, pero reconocen el olor y se le acercan meneando la cola feliz de verla, ella les acaricia la cabeza… el ojidorado menor está extrañado, no comprendía como ella podía ser aceptada tan fácilmente por sus mascotas… ¿acaso ellos sabían algo que él no? Todo cabía en lo posible… y eso él se encargaría de averiguarlo


End file.
